Melting A Frozen Heart
by lady-warrioress
Summary: REVIEWS WELCOME Hiei has never embrased positive feelings before and never really cared for them. What would happen if he found a reason to embrase these feelings? No flames please
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Screams echoed through the night.

Creatures of different types and species moan in pain and defeat as they died from their wounds. Wounds afflicted by a small sword. A small sword welded by someone who wasn't even five foot tall.

A fire/ice demon with onyx black hair.

He stood shirtless in the center of all the chaos staring into space as if he wasn't even aware of where he was or what he'd done. The chaos was his fault. He had caused it.

He didn't even care.

With one fluid motion he reached down and picked up his shirt. He put it back on the same time he reshiethed his sword.

He started to walk away but something grabbed his wrist.

He felt a weight jerk his arm as something fell on the ground beside him. He stopped and looked down.

Dark eyes the color of a black stone oozing dark blood (extreamly dark purple) looked up at him. His hand gripped his sword again but he stopped. The eyes held no hate or anger. They held no threat.

They were sad eyes and they were pleading.

Pleading for his help.

He stared at them a moment longer. His emotions wavered a moment then he threw them away.

With a rough jerk he freed his wrist and started walking away.

Someone called to him. A soft echoing voice. He didn't even stop or look back.

He ignored it entirely.

Like all those other times he was choosing to turn away.

* * *

In a large cherry tree in the middle of the city park a young man of sixteen lay sleeping on a high branch. His dark hair and clothing swayed slightly with the night breeze. His right arm hung over the branch as well as the lower part of his left leg. The lower part of his left arm and hand rested on his chest.

As the pale moon moved farther into the sky one lone shaft of light broke through the leaves and tangled branches and created a silvery halo around his face.

While sleeping he looked like an angel. But the truth was he was no cherabin of any kind.

Like most times peaceful sleeping always made even the most horrible creatures seem completely harmless. The same went for that boy.

As the moonlight lit his face he stirred and opened his eyes. Two dark blood red gems stared into the light as if it were an intruder.

But there was no inturder. There was nothing there to harm him.

His eyes closed and the gems went out again. He'd been dreaming. Dreaming of causing chaos.

Causing chaos and staring into haunting deep purple eyes.

The dream unsettled him but he didn't know why.

He pushed the thought away and tried to go back to sleep. It was hard to do. Something in the air let him know there was a problem somewhere. A problem he chose to ignore. For the time being.

_It's none of my concern anyway..._ he reasoned.

As he slowly drifted back to sleep he had no idea that he wasn't the only one with this problem. Someone else, somewhere in the city, had had the exact same dream and it terrified them.

_A/N:_

_I just wanted to inform you of a few things. This is my first try at a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. I'm not exactly sure what the place is called where Kurama and those others live so I can't put in the name yet. I'm not sure of a few other things yet either. If you know please tell me. I'm not sure I spelled onyx right or cherabin... Some of what I wrote might confuse you so I'll explain it. When I was talking about the oozing black stone bleeding I ment a very deep purple. (I always thought if black could bleed it's blood would be purple :runs: maybe I shouldn't have said that. :sweatdrop: sorry I'm a bit of a psyco) Well that's about it for now. Umm, I hope you liked it so far. I'll try to get chapter 1 up as soon as I can. Sorry about anything that offended you. Feel free to review but no flames please. :D_

_P.S. I am sure you all know who the boy is so I won't have to explain it. :sweatdrop: I don't know if he has dreams or not. I'm guessing :shrug: All well. :runs:_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MINOLY AKARI

Minoly Akari, a girl of fifteen with long black hair and dark purple eyes, closed her locker and sighed, leaning her head against the cold metal. It was the end of her first day at her new school and she was relieved to have it finally end. She didn't know if she could stand another minute.

All day long she'd been bothered by a dream she'd been having. A dream about being hurt and pleading for help to someone with crimson red gem eyes who would jerk away and just leave her there. Walking away and not looking back.

The dream not only upset her, it frightened her. She was afraid something bad would happen and she would be left to die. She was afraid she'd be hurt worse than she already had.

"I shouldn't worry myself," she told herself, as she walked down the hall toward the school entrance. "It's not like it's going to happen. And why am I so worried anyway? It was _just_ a stupid dream."

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" Yusuke Urameshi asked his friend Kazuma Kuwabara, as she walked by them.

"Yeah, so?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think we should meet her."

"How come? Other than her being real cute there's no reason to talk to her."

"Because she's new," Yusuke replied, ignoring Kuwabara's comment on the cuteness of the girl. "Besides, maybe she and Keiko can become friends." The black haired spirit detective started after her. "And," he finished looking back at Kuwabara. "I got this feeling from her."

Kuwabara raised and eyebrow. "What kind of feeling?"

"We'll find out when we talk to her."

* * *

Minoly stepped out of the school, down the stairs, and onto the sidewalk. "Why should I be so worried about it?" she asked herself, as she walked. "It's not like anyone in the school is out to get me." she closed her eyes and smiled. "I should forget about it. It was just a stupid dream anyway ha ha h-!"

Suddenly she froze in midlaugh. She heard something behind her. She came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and tightened her grip on her favorite book _Usaji No Tampopo _(_The Rabbit's Dandelion_). Sweat popped out on her head and ran down her hair and face. The upper part of her face turned blue and her heart pounded loudly. _Maybe I _do_ have something to worry about after all..._

A hand rested on her shoulder and she screamed. She quickly turned around and her right arm (the one that held the book) came flying upward. _The Rabbit's Dandelion _made contact with the bottom part of someone's chin.

"Ahhh!" somebody screamed.

Minoly opened her eyes (she had shut them) just in time to see a boy about her age come crashing down on the sidewalk. The instant he crashed onto the sidewalk his tongue shot out of his mouth and his eyes turned into swirls.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she knelt down beside the kid, who had bright orange hair. "Are you all right?"

She heard laughing and looked up. She saw another boy with brown eyes and black hair come walking up to them. "Nice work, Kuwabara," he chuckled. "You just managed to cross another girl off your list.'

"At least I have a list, you dumb punk!" the orange haired kid said, glaring up at him.

The other boy smiled, turned sideways, and closed his eyes. "I don't need one," he said.

The orange haired kid jumped up and grabbed the black haired one by the collar of his shirt. "What is that suppost to mean?" he demanded.

"I already _have_ a girlfriend," the boy replied grinning.

The boy called Kuwabara raised his fist. "Why you!" he roared. "How would you like a knuckle sandwich!"

"Umm...," a timid voice broke into the fight.

"Huh?" both boys looked over at the person who owned the voice.

It was that girl. That cute short girl. That cute short _new_ girl. She was staring at them uncertainly. "Is there something wrong?"

The orange haired boy put a hand on his head, grinned, and waved his hand. "Oh nothing, we're just having a little man to man..."

"Don't pay any attention to him," the other boy said, freeing himself and pointing at the taller one with his thumb. "He just gets a little cocky sometimes."

"Uh...," the girl said staring at them.

"By the way," the kid said putting out his hand. "My name's Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." he pointed at the orange haired kid once more. "This is Kazume Kuwabare but just call him Kuwabara."

"Um, hi," she said a bit uncertainly.

"What's your name?" Yusuke asked.

"Minoly," she replied, putting her hands behind her back and standing up. "Minoly Akari."

Kuwabara stared at her, practically drooling. "You're realy cute, you know-"

Yusuke smacked him over the head. "Knock it off!" he said.

* * *

A little farther down the block two more boys from a different school were walking home. One was a red head with emerald green eyes the other had onyx black hair and eyes the color of crimson red gems.

The red head, the taller of the two, noticed his companion was acting stranger than usual.

"You're unusually quiet, Hiei," the red head observed. "Is something bothering you?"

Hiei didn't look at the red head. "It's not important, Kurama," he said. "And I don't feel like talking about it."

Kurama said nothing for a moment. "All right," he finally conceded. "If that's what you want-"

Hiei's head snapped in his friend's direction. "It _is_!" he retorted.

Kurama backed off.

A little farther down the sidewalk Kurama noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara. They seemed to be congragating on the sidewalk.

Yusuke noticed the two and waved.

When the two boys reached him and the others they stopped. "Hey, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

Before Kurama could reply the girl that he'd also noticed spoke up. "Who are you?"

Kurama fixed his attention on the girl. She had black hair and purple eyes. She wore the same color uniform as Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko which ment she went to the same school.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino," he said. He tapped Hiei on the shoulder who wasn't looking at her. "This is Hiei."

The girls eyes locked on Hiei. The first thing she noticed about him was his height. He was about the same size as her (4ft/11in). Next she noticed his hair color which was a black as raven wings at midnight. The final thing she noticed was his eyes. For the brief second he bothered to look at her. They were the color of blood red gems. They complimented his face. Which to her was perfect. (His face as well as his eyes)

Yusuke noticed her staring. She had that airheaded look girls got when they had crushes on people. He also noticed she was blushing. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Instead of answering she walked right up to Hiei and got right into his face. She smiled hugely. "Hi, I'm Minoly Akari!" she said, in a totally friendly voice and closing her eyes, making herself look cute. "I live a few blocks from here with my mom! Where do you live?"

Hiei stared at her as if she'd gone mad. Finally after a few seconds of silence he said. "I don't live anywhere."

She opened her eyes and blinked. "You don't?" she asked.

"No," he said, turning his face away from her and closing his eyes. "And don't ask me. 'Then where do you sleep?' because I won't answer."

"I wasn't planning on it," she stammered.

"Good," he said. Then he turned around and began to walk away. "Then ask someone who cares," he said over his shoulder.

"What did I say?" she asked once he was gone.

"Don't mind him,'"Kurama told her soothingly. "It's not you. He's always like that."

"Why?" she asked.

All three boys shook their heads and shrugged.

Suddenly she felt an overpowering urge to find out. No matter _how_ long it took she _would_ find out.

_A/N_

_Sorry. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I'm still working on it. Really. Don't get mad at me okay? Umm.. that's about it besides one more thing. I won't be having any Yaoi in the story. I hope you don't mind. :Sweat drop: Well that's it I guess. I'll have more of Hiei in the next chapter._

_P.S. This story is NOT going to be mostly about Minoly in case you were wondering._

_P.P.S. Sorry if anyone is out of character. I tried my best!_


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A LITTLE VISIT

That night Minoly came to the conclusion that maybe Kurama (She knew him as Shuichi) knew where Hiei lived. But the thing was, she didn't know where Shuichi lived either.

So she decided to call Kuwabara and ask if he knew.

Kuwabara had given her his phone number before he'd gone home earlier that day. Why, she had no idea but Yusuke had cracked up about it for some reason.

Anyway she picked up the phone and the piece of paper. Carefully (So not to get it wrong) she dialed the number then put the reciever to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. _I just hope he's home._

After three rings someone picked up. A female voice said. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Kuwabara residence?" Minoly asked.

"Yes."

"Could I speak to Kazuma please?"

"Okay. Umm, who is this?"

"Minoly Akari."

"And you want to speak to _Kazuma?" _the voice sounded unbelieving.

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind. I'll get him."

* * *

"Kuwabara."

Kuwabara looked up from his homework (I admit it; I do not know if he does homework or not). "What?" he asked.

Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, pointed over her shoulder with her thumb (She had come to his room to tell him). "Phone."

"Who is it?" he asked. "Is Yusuke calling to ask what the answers are again?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's some girl."

"A _girl!" _he immediatly slammed his book shut and started to get out of his seat. "Who was it? Did she give her name?"

"Yeah. Minoly. Minoly Akari."

"Minoly!" Kuwabara tried to stand up but got his foot stuck in his chair.

"I'll tell her you're coming," Shuzuru said, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Be right there!" He jumped out of the room, still trying to untangle his legs from the chair. "I'll get it!" he yelled, falling onto the floor with a crash. "I'm okay!"

Shizuru shook her head and picked up the phone. "He's coming," she said. "He's just a little tied up at the moment."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

Minoly waited a few minutes longer. Finally a male voice came on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kazuma?"

"Yeah."

"This is Minoly Akari. The girl you met this afternoon."

"I know. Shizuru told me."

"Okay."

* * *

"So what did you call me for?" he leaned forward expectantly. _Please be wanting to go out with me.._

"Do you know where Shuichi Minamino lives?"

_Why is she asking me that?_

_

* * *

_

Minoly waited a moment. _Is he hesitating? _

"Why do you want his address?"

"I want to go visit him."

* * *

Kuwabara's face fell. "Oh," he said, disappointed.

As always; he wasn't getting the girl.

"So do you have it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you give it to me?"

He wanted to argue with her. A small whiny voice in his head was saying 'But what about _me-e!'._ If he did, he knew he'd be blowing his chances at ever talking to her again. Reluctantly he gave it to her.

* * *

Minoly wrote it down. "Okay, thank you," she said.

"Uh, no problem..."

"Okay, bye."

"Good bye."

She hung up.

Minoly went back to her homework. _Tomarrow I'll pay him a visit, _she thought. _Shuichi seems to know Hiei pretty well. Maybe he'll know where Hiei lives..._

She looked out the window. "I hope so," she said out loud. "I'd really like to get to know him." She closed her book. "That and there's something about him.. Something I can't figure out..."

* * *

The next day Minoly went to Kurama's house after school. She followed Kuwabara's directions and arrived at the house in about an half hour. (I'm not real sure _where _or _what _Kurama's lives in so I have to guess. I hope I got it right).

_I hope Shuichi can help me,_ she thought, ringing the doorbell.

A little later Kurama opened the door. When he saw her his face showed surprise. _Maybe I should have called first..._

Um, Hello, uh..," he began.

"Minoly," she said.

"Minoly," he studied her intently. "Is there a reason for this unexpected visit?"

"Yes."

"What is it? You can't just be here to say hello."

She looked past him. "May I come in?" she asked.

He nodded. He stepped aside so she could come inside. "Come in."

"Thank you," she said, stepping into the front hall.

Kurama led her into the livingroom. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," she said again, sitting down on the sofa.

"Would you like some tea?" it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Sure," she said smiling.

"Wait here."

The red head stepped out of the livingroom. On his way to the kitchen he passed by the stairs. He noticed Hiei was coming down them. (Hiei had spent the night there. Don't ask why cuz I don't know).

"Who were you talking to?" the fire/ice demon asked, staring down at his friend.

"Just a girl."

"Oh," Hiei said looking away. "I thought it might be something _interesting."_

I know you don't like girls that much," Kurama told him. "But could you please entertain her for a few minutes."

"Fine," Hiei said grouchily. "But she'd better not expect me to make balloon animels..."

"I doubt she will."

"With girls you can never tell..."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Whatever."

Then nothing else was said. Kurama headed into the kitchen to make the tea and Hiei headed toward the living room.

When he arrived at the doorway he stopped in his tracks and stared. There, sitting on the sofa and looking around the living room with a slightly paranoid look on her face, was the female he'd met the day before.

_That girl again! _he thought staring at her, _What is _she _doing _here?

The girl must have sensed him staring because she looked up and locked eyes with him. For a second neither said anything then the girl said, smiling and closing her eyes. "Hello, Hiei!"

He stared at her a little longer. "What are _you _doing here?" he demanded.

"Just thought I'd come here for a visit," she replied. "Is there something wrong with that?"

He stepped into the room putting his hands in his pockets. "No," he told her, his red eyes never leaving her purple ones. "But that's not the _whole _reason is it?"

She looked away suddenly feeling shy. "Does Shuichi have spiders in his house?"

"No," he replied, still staring at her. "Why?"

"Well, I'm terrified of spiders," she answered. "Whenever I go to people's houses I always keep an eye out for them."

_Why is she telling me this? _"Stop trying to change the subject," he said. "I could care less what you're afraid of. Just get out with what your reason is so I can get out of here."

"Well," she said slowly, her finger tracing the fabric of Kurama's sofa. "I actually came here to see if Shuichi knew..." her voice trailed off.

"Knew what?" he demanded, as he sat down on a chair as far away from her as he could get.

She glanced up at him, her face a bright red. "Well, if he knew where you lived," she finished and immediatly felt foolish.

He stared at her a few seconds without comment. When he finally did say something his voice was low. "You wanted him to tell you where _I lived!" _he exclaimed, his expression annoyed. "I already told you where I lived! I don't live anywhere! What part of. 'I don't live anywhere' didn't you understand?"

Minly blinked. What was he blowing up about? "What?"

"You heard me," he growled. "I told you I didn't live anywhere yet you came to Kurama's house to ask my address! How _dumb_ can someone be?"

"Kurama?"

"That's another thing," he said, glaring at her. "His name isn't Shuichi. It's Kurama."

"It's not? But Yusuke-"

"Yusuke is an idiot," Hiei told her, standing up. "It's about time you knew that."

"But but but.. I don't _care _about Yusuke!" she said, also standing. "I didn't come here to talk about _him. _I came here to talk about _you! _I'd like to get to know _you!"_

Hiei stared at her again for another long moment before he turned away. "Don't waste your time," he said, closing his eyes.

"But I want to," she started to protest.

"No, you do not!" he snapped, sharply turning his head back to her. "You wouldn't like what you find out! Just to let you know before you go too far. I have no interest in _you_! I don't _care_ about _you_! I don't _want_ to get to know _you_!"

"But... but..."

"Save it for someone who cares!" he shouted, as he walked out of the livingroom.

"But... I don't care...," he heard her say softly.

_Well you should... _he thought.

Hiei passed Kurama on the way to the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me that _girl_ was here?" he demanded.

Kurama stared at him a moment. "I didn't think-"

"That's right. You didn't think!" Hiei shoved passed his friend. "Let me know when she's gone!"

Kurama glanced into the livingroom. He saw the girl was watching. He nodded. "All right, Hiei," he said.

"Good."

As Hiei stalked up the stairs the girl stood. "Maybe I should go," she said, picking up her book.

"It's all right," he told her. "You don't have to go..."

"Don't worry," she said, heading for the door. "It's okay. I'm going."

She walked out of the house before Kurama could say anything more.

* * *

Once Minoly was outside she stopped at the end of the front walk and sighed. "Well that went... well," she said, putting her hand on the gate. "At least I learned one thing while I was here. Hiei needs a mother.. badly." She smiled. "He needs a hug. Or a teddy bear at least. He's a disturbed young man, all right. A disturbed young man who doesn't want me to bother him."

She clenched her fist and looked back at the house. "I don't care what he said," she said, determindly. "I'm not giving up! This doesn't end here! Not by a long shot!"

She pointed toward the house and said in a dramatic voice. "Hiei-san, you have not seen the last of me!" she stuck a dramatic pose. "I will get to you! Even if I only get on your nerves!"

She felt something crawling on her hand. She looked down at the one still resting on the gate. A big arachnid was crawling on it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, her hair going out in all directions. "SPIDER!"

**A/N**

_Sorry. Some of this chapter is kinda weird and might not make sense. If that's the case I am sorry. I also apoligize if I got anyone's personalities wrong. Please don't get mad at me about it, okay? And yes, Minoly is afraid of spiders. She can't cook either. Haha. I too am afraid of spiders so I know how she feels. And she's also a bit of an airhead when it comes to someone she likes as you can probably tell. She'll probably end up annoying the crap out of Hiei... :D Well... we'll see won't we?_


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Pestering

When Minoly got home she found a note written by her mother saying she was going out for awhile and wouldn't be back in time to start supper. It also asked Minoly to 'please put the roast in the oven for her'.

The girl peeked into the kitchen. She spotted the makings for meat loaf spread out on the counter. Quickly she slapped it together and shoved it into the oven, not really bothering to set the timer or turn it up to the right temperature.

When she was done with that she trooped into the livingroom. _So my second impression wasn't as good as my first, _she thought, sitting down on the sofa. _I'll just have to try again. _Then she laughed. "I think I'm turning into a stalker," she said out loud. "I can't just go around following him where ever he goes! That's just stupid! I'd better come up with a better way. Maybe I should try the direct approach. Next time I see him I won't act so weird. I'll try to act normal."

She sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "Later... I'm tired..."

It wasn't long before she dozed off.

Awhile later the girl was awakened by someone yelling. "Ohmigod! Minoly, what did I tell you about dinner! Why don't you even listen? Damn! Look at it!"

Minoly smelled smoke and burning beef. _Oh no! I did it again!_

She got up and ran into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled. "You know I don't know how to cook!"

"That's no excuse for not even trying!"

"I did try."

"No, you didn't. The tempature is set for five _hundred_ degrees!"

"Oop..." _ Maybe I should have at least _attempted _to get it right..._

_

* * *

_

Later the next afternoon Hiei left Kurama's house and went for a walk.

As he did he didn't really think about anything. His thoughts just jumbled together. One of his thoughts was about the annoying girl who wouldn't leave him alone. But he didn't dwell on it... or so he told himself.

_I don't understand her, _he thought now. _Why is she so desperate to get to know me? I bet she's a demon who is trying to get to know me so she can kill me..._

He was so into his thought accusations that for a few blocks he wasn't aware he was being followed. Then just as he started to get angry at his own thoughts he heard what sounded like a yelp behind him.

He stopped in his tracks to listen. Nothing. _Maybe I imagined... _Someone sneezed.

Hiei instantly turned around, his hand on his sword. Then he saw who it was and... _Not again! _he thought. _Why can't she leave me alone?_

Minoly.

The girl looked at at him and grinned. "Hello," she said, waving.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I was just..."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Hmmm..." He turned around and started walking again. He sensed her start to follow. "Stop following me," he ordered, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not," she said.

"Yes, you are!" he yelled. "Now go away!"

"Fine!"

Satisfied by her answer, he once again turned his head in the direction he was going. After a few minutes he could sense her once again.

_I got to get rid of her! _He growled and started running.

Minoly, stunned, watched him go for a minute then ran after him, her face full of determination.

* * *

Farther down the street Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and a blue haired girl named Botan were all standing on the sidewalk talking and laughing.

Kuwabara was halfway through a story about beating some kid up when Kurama exclaimed, interupting the other boy. "What is that?"

"What?" Botan asked, kinda glad for the interuption.

The fox demon pointed down the street. "That," he said.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction his finger indicated. They saw a cloud of dust coming toward them.

"Since when does Tokyo get sandstorms?" Yusuke asked.

Botan bopped him on the head. "That's not a sandstorm. Someone's coming toward us!"

Sure enough, as the cloud got closer, they saw a person at the head of it. They were all surprised to see who it was.

"Hiei?" Kurama said confused.

"Why is he running so fast?" Kuwabara asked.

"We'll find out soon," Botan said logically.

Without even noticing his friends as he went, Hiei ran by in a cloud of dust. Everyone was coughing so hard they almost missed the one who was chasing him.

It was a girl!  
"Hey!" Yusuke said as he watched her go by. "Isn't that that Minoly girl from school?"

"It looked like it," Kurama said.

"Why's she chasing Hiei anyway?" Kuwabara grunted, glaring after the girl. "What does she see in that little shrimp?"

"What's wrong, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, grinning and poking the taller boy's head. "You _jealous_?"

"No! Yes!" Kuwabara stammered. He punched Yuskue to the ground. "Who asked you anyway?" he demanded, a red anger mark on his head.

Botan blinked cluelessly. "Who's Minoly?"

"Nobody," Kuwabara said. "Only one of the _cutest_ girls in school."

"Who Kuwabara is in love with," Yusuke snorted.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"How can you tell?"

"Your face is turning red."

Botan sighed and turned away from them. "Boys," she muttered.

She noticed Kurama wasn't even paying attention. He was staring off into space, a serious expression on his face.

"Kurama?" the blue haired girl said, getting his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing too important," he replied, looking at her. "I was just thinking about Hiei."

"What about him?"

"Well," the red head began. "He's never had a girl crazy about him before... I'm afraid he won't know how to handle it and... might do something... Something he'll regret..."

Botan stared at him a moment then turned her head in the direction Hiei and the girl had gone. "I sure hope not.."

* * *

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Hiei yelled, as he ran through the city. "Go bother someone else!"

Minoly did not let up. She continued to chase him even after she got a side sticker. She was determind to follow him until he talked to her. _Even if I have to chase him till he falls over from exaustion, _she thought, panting heavily. _Or until I do.._

Hoping to shake her, the fire/ice deman ran into an alley. Minoly wasn't far behind. He kept this up but couldn't rid himself of her. _For a human she sure had a good sense of tracking..._

He might have been sucessful eventually if the last alley he went into hadn't turned out to be a dead end. He stopped just inches from the wall at the end and stared up at it, panting. As he stood there catching his breath and deciding what to do next, Minoly came up behind him.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed, stopping a few feet behind him and leaning over to catch her breath. "I finally caught up with you!"

He turned around and glared at her. "What do you _want_?" he demanded.

She panted a moment then looked up. "I just wanted to see where you were going," she said.

Hiei fell over. "Where I was going?" he exclaimed. "I was going for a walk!"

She blinked. "Oh," she said. "Why didn't you tell me that before you ran away?"

An anger mark popped on his forehead. "Because it's none of your business!" he roared in her face. "And why do you keep on bothering me? What? Is your life so boring that you have to try getting into mine!"

"That's not it at all!" she protested.

"Then what is it?"  
She hesitated. "I..."

He calmed down. "Nevermind," he said, closing his eyes and turning away from her. "I don't want to hear it."

He jumped onto the wall. She was surprised. She hadn't thought he could do _that_.

"Wait!" she called to him.

He didn't. "Go home," was all he said before he vanished behind it.

Minoly sighed. '"All well," she said to herself. "There's always tomarrow."

The sound of footsteps made her turn around. She half expected Hiei to be sneaking up behind her but that wasn't the case. She saw no one.

"That's strange," she said. "I was sure I heard..." She laughed at herself as she tried to shrug it off. "I must have been imagining it," she giggled.

Then she turned around and started for home.

* * *

What the girl didn't realize was that, in the shadows, someone else had also been watching Hiei. This person had taken almost as much interest in the fire/ice demon as she had, but not for the same reasons or emotions.

A silver pair of brass knuckles shone in the illumation of a nearby street light on the other side of the wall. Snow white razer sharp teeth were exposed. "I finally found you, you little bastard," a low haunting voice, rasped. "And this time I won't let you get away!"

**A/N**

_What? I can't help it. No matter what story I do I have to have a bad guy. shrug all well, you all probably expected that anyway. :D. Well incase you may not know, Minoly still isn't giving up. I think she's driving Hiei a bit crazy, though. If I were him I'd feel the same way I guess... shrug. All well, that's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character personallity errors, I tried my best._


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE SECOND VISIT

Minoly tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to get to sleep. "Why does he have to act like that?" she asked herself, hugging Ichigo, her stuffed hedgehog, to her chest. "I'm just trying to be his friend. I don't see why he has to be that way toward me."

She sat up and looked out her bedroom window at the stars. _Too bad I don't know, _she thought. _And I bet I never will... _Then she got an idea. _Hey, Shuich- Kurama seems to know Hiei pretty well. Maybe he can help me!_

She lay back down and smiled. "I'll talk to him tomarrow," she decided, hugging Ichigo and giggling. "I'm sure he'll know something. I mean; how many best friends do I know that don't know a thing about each other?" She opened her eyes. "Maybe I should call him to let him know I'm coming?" then she dismissed the thought. "Nah! I'll just come over! It will be a surprise! I love surprising people!"

* * *

Kurama was surprised all right.

He'd just gotten home from school and entered the livingroom when he spotted her sitting on the couch. He nearly had a heart attack. He took a step back and breathed a moment to settle his racing heart. _I never expected this! _"M... Ms Akari?"

She looked up at him. "Please call me Minoly," She cocked her head. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," he told her, calming down. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your mom let me in," she said, standing.

"She did!"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here," he pointed out.

"Well," she said suddenly shy. She looked away from him. "I came here to see you."

"Uh.. _me_? Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell me what you know about Hiei..."

Kurama stared at her. _Is she some kind of stalker? _

"Well," she said, her face turning red. "I... he _is_ your best friend or so I gathered. I thought maybe you would know..."

Kurama didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her what he knew about his friend. It was best she didn't know. _Besides she wouldn't believe me anyway..._

"Uh...," he hesitated. "I'm not sure Hiei would like me telling you anything..."

"Oh please," she practically begged. She stood in front of him with her hands clasped. "You don't have to tell me everything. Just the nice things. Like; what's his favorite food, what animels does he like, where he likes to hang out. Those kinds of things."

"Well," he still stalled. "I can't really tell you anything like that..."

She fell forward. "Oh, PLEASE!" she begged, grabbing his arms and nearly knocking him over. "I'm _begging _you here!"

Kurama grabbed her arms to keep her from falling into him and knocking them both over. "Okay," he said, pulling her away. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well," she said looking away and blushing. "You see... I think he's cute..."

"Cute?"

"Well hot actually... um yeah." Her face was flaming.

"So you're stalking him because you think he's... hot..."

"He's the first guy I ever had a crush on and..."

"Let's sit down," he suggested.

"Yeah..." she said spacily.

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

A while later Hiei came into Kurama's house. He walked into the living room but stopped at the doorway.

_What! Her _again_? What in the world is she doing? _He heard Kurama say his name. _Are they talking about me?_

Minoly noticed him and looked up. "Hello," she said.

He didn't acknowledge her in any way. He looked straight at Kurama. "What's _she _doing here?" he demanded.

"She's..."

"And why are you talking about me?" he cut his friend off.

Kurama stammered. "Well.. I..."

"Oh, do go on," the fire/ice demon encouraged sarcasticly. "While you do I'll be outside. Let me know when your big mouth is done running and she's gone." He turned around and went back the way he had come.

Minoly watched him go them looked at Kurama. "Why is he like that?"

"He's always been that way..."

"Why?"

Kurama looked at her. "When he was born his mother was forced to give him up. After she did she killed herself.."

"HieI has many troubles. He has a sister named Yukina who doesn't even know he exists."

She was surprised to hear this. "Why not?"

"He's not allowed to tell her."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh." Minoly was silent for a moment then stood.

"Where are you going?" the fox demon asked.

She looked down at him. "I have to do something," was her only reply.

Before he could ask what she had already left the house.

* * *

Minoly stepped out of Kurama's house and looked around herself. She could sense Hiei was still nearby but she wasn't sure where. _Where could he be hiding? _she wondered.

She looked up at a nearby tree. _That's funny_, she thought after a moment. _I may be having hallucinations or I see someone up there... Hiei?_

She decided to find out and walked over to the tree.

When she stood under it she looked up and saw someone in black sitting on a high branch. _It _is _him! _"Hiei!" she called to him.

The fire/ice demon stared down at her with a look of utter annoyance. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Can I come up?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Do what you want."

Minoly took that as he wanted her to come up. She jumped up and grabbed a low branch. She climbed onto it. Then slowly she started upward. _Don't look down, _she thought as she climbed. _Don't look down..._

_

* * *

_

From where he sat on a higher branch, Hiei watched the girl as she climbed up to him. He noticed how bad she was doing and how much she hugged the tree trunk and limbs.

If it had been anyone else watching her they might have laughed. Hiei didn't laugh. He just sat there, stone faced, as she came up.

_Maybe you should help her, _a small voice in his head suggested.

He scoffed at the idea. _I don't think so. If she wants to talk to me so much she can come to me without my help._

_But what if she falls?_

_That's not likely to happen. Unless she suddenly gains a hundred pounds. _

_Why do you say that?_

_For one thing she's the same height as me and as skinny as a rail. Besides she treating the tree like a mountain climbing rope. _

_Oh.._

_You see? There's nothing to worry about. Not that I _would_ be worried about her.._

_

* * *

_

Finally she reached the branch where he was sitting. He scooted over to make room for her but didn't say anything. He just stared at her until she began to feel nervous.

"Umm..," she fumbled for words. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm... sorry about your uh.. sister..."

"MY _SISTER_?" he exploded standing up and towering over her a moment. "How in hell do you know about my sister!"

Minily's face turned red. _Smooth move Akari, you moron! _"Um.. Uh..."

Hiei sat down but was still angry. "I bet it was Kurama wasn't it?"

"Uh..."

His gritted his teeth as his fists clenched in anger. "I'm going to.."

"I'M SORRY!"

He blinked, surprised at how loud she yelled. "..."

"I'm sorry!" she said again. "I shouldn't have said anything! I am a jerk! Forgive my stupidity!"

"You're..."

Sweatdrops poured down her head. "I... I'm _soo_ soo _sorry_!" her face turned blue. "I meddled. Mom's always saying I should stop that but I can't help it!"

"Mi..."

She grabbed his arms. "Forgive me! Forgive me!" she pleaded, her eyes all gooey.

Hiei stared at her with tiny dots for eyes. _Has this girl _lost _it!_

He reached up and grabbed her arms. He forced her to let him got then held her away from him. "What's your problem?" he demanded.

"I...," she stammered. "I'm..."

He shook his head. "And why can't you ever finish a sentence?"

"I.. I don't know," she stuttered. "Maybe it's you..."

"ME?"!" he scoffed. "It's not _my _fault you can't talk right."

She shook her head.

There was a silence... that was suddenly interrupted by a cracking sound.

"What's that?" Minoly asked.

"How should I know..." then he saw the branch they were sitting on starting to crack. "OHMIGOD! Look what you're doing!" he screamed.

She looked at him cluelessly. "What?"

"You're big fat body is making the branch break!"

She was offended. "I'm not_ fat_!" she yelled.

"Well, it's not..."

Before he could finish his sentence the branch snapped off the tree and plunged to the ground... with them still on it!

_A/N_

_You notice something about Hiei in this chap? First he's like "She's as skinny as a rail" then he's like "Your fat body is making the branch break!". Heh, looks like he couldn't make up his mind. Anyway after this chapter things start picking up. I have a bad habit of dragging things so I have to add more of the baddy in here. Just be patient okay?_

_One more thing. Sorry for any spelling, grammer, of character personality errors. Remember. You're free to review but if you can't be polite about what you say it's better if you don't say anything at all._


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

On The Way Home

Minoly felt herself falling. It only took a second for her to realize it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed closing her eyes. "We're going to _die_!"

Suddenly she felt someone's arms go under her body. The next instant she didn't feel the rush of air anymore. The rush of air that would have told her she was falling.

_Huh?_

_"_It's okay," a voice said. "you're fine."

_Huh? What? _Minoly opened her eyes. She looked around. She wasn't in the tree anymore. She wasn't on the ground either.

Somebody was holding her.

She looked up and blushed. _Ohmigod! _she thought.

Hiei held her in a firm grip.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

He looked away. "Just be glad I did," he told her. "You don't have to know... Miss Akari."

"Hey!" she exclaimed realizing what he'd said. "You know my name!"

He looked down at her. His crimson gem eyes held contempt. "How could I forget it?" he asked her. "You've been bothering me so much the past three days that it's burned into my mind."

Her face flamed. "I..."

"There you go again," he said. "When will you ever learn to finish a sentense?"

"I..."

"And could you please stand up," he said. "You're heavier than you look."

She was no longer blushing now. "Well thanks a lot!" she said offended.

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth."

"I'm not fat!" she yelled. "You're just mean!"

"I tell it like it is."

An anger mark appeared on her forehead. "How _dare_ you say I'm fat!" she screamed. She started kicking and pushing. "Put me down, you jerk!"

He shrugged. "Fine," he said closing his eyes. "You're pulling my arms off anyway."

He let her go.

"Woops!" she shrieked, falling on the ground and creating a cloud of dust. "Hey, what did you do that for?" she demanded standing up and getting in his face.

He turned sideways and folded his arms. "You told me to put you down," he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I was just doing what you asked." He started to leave.

The anger mark got bigger. "You didn't have to do that!" she yelled after him as he walked away.

"Whatever," he said. "I don't really care. Just be glad I didn't let you kill yourself by falling out of that tree."

That stopped her cold. He had saved her life. Now she felt stupid. "I'm sorry," she said. "Uh... thank you..."

"Don't thank me," he said still not looking at her. "I didn't do it for you. I just did it because I wanted to do it... and I thought I'd let you stay alive so you would have time to go on a diet." he added.

The world shattered. "Fine!" she yelled at him. "Take me home, you meanie!"

He stopped walking and turned to stare at her. "What?" he said.

"You heard me!" she said clenching her fists. "Take me home."

He turned around. "You walked here," he said, his eyes full of contempt. "You can go home yourself."

She walked up to him. "You were rude to me!" she growled. "You take me home."

He scoffed. He wasn't afraid of her. "And if I don't?" he asked.

**SLAP!**

Hiei found himself on the ground holding his aching face. He looked up at Minoly who was staring down at him angrily. She'd _slapped_ him!

The two stared at each other a moment. Neither blinked. It was a match of endurance now. Whoever looked away first would lose.

Minoly held her ground. Even though his eyes were freaky looking she refused to look away. She wasn't going to lose to him. He'd been rude to her. He'd deserved it.

Finally the fire/ice demon sighed. "All right," he said closing his eyes and looking away.

Her face held no expresssion. She closed her eyes halfway and folded her arms. "Thank you, Hiei-san," she said not sincerily.

The demon didn't really notice. He got up and walked by her, grabbing her arm as he went. He jerked her along and didn't stop to apoligize when he knocked her over, causing her to skin her knee.

"Ow!" she screamed, feeling him still pulling on her arm. "Let me go!"

"Fine." he dropped her arm.

She stood up and looked down at her skinned knee. It was bleeding but no too badly. "Why did you do that?" she demanded. "I just wanted you to walk me home! You don't have to be a bastard about it!"

"Me a bastard?" he said turning to glare at her. "Well, you're an annoying bitch!"

"Don't bitch me!" she yelled, grabbing the collar of his black shirt. "Just because you're arrogent and hate the world because of what your past freakin' life was like doesn't mean you can be rude to me! I know how it feels to lose a parent! My Dad died when I was three years old!"

He stared at her a moment. "Is that suppost to mean something to me?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Why you no good son of a-"

Suddenly he shoved a hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" he hissed.

She wanted to argue with him farther but something in his eyes made her stop. She fell silent.

They listened for a moment. Minoly had no idea what he was doing but she felt something. Hiei felt it too. It felt like something. Something that didn't belong...

The feeling stopped abrumptly. Hiei removed his hand.

"What was that about?" Minoly asked when she could talk again.

"I thought I-nevermind," he said. "Let's go."

The girl was surprised by his sudden change of mood. "O..okay," she said, following him down the sidewalk.

They hadn't gotten much farther when Hiei once again began to feel the wrongness in the air. His senses screamed for his attention.

He listened.

Something was out there, they said. and it was following him and Minoly.

Hiei stopped and looked around himself. He didn't see anyone but he felt them. Minoly walked into him, she hadn't realized he'd stopped.

"Ow!" she said, holding her nose and taking a few steps back. "Don't do that."

"Shhh!"

She gave him a Look. "What's wrong now?" she asked. "If you're lost just tell me."

He shook his head and turned to face her. "It's not that. It's-" He saw something glitter dangerously behind the girl.

"Look out!" he screamed diving at her.

_A/N_

_Well what do we have here? Heh. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like some parts of it but some parts I don't. At least we get to see how Minoly acts when she gets mad. And this chapter starts the more interesting parts of the story. Okay, that's all I wanted to say._

_Sorry for any grammer, spelling, or personalitly errors. Oh, feel free to review but please don't flame or be mean in your critisism. Please and thank you._

_Oh one more thing; thanks everyone for the reviews so far. I am very happy that you all like the story so far. THANKS!_


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

NODA

Minoly felt Hiei's head slam into her stomach. As the air was knocked out of her she felt her body fall backwards. Her head banged the pavement as her body hit the ground.

As Minoly lay dazed on the sidewalk Hiei jumped back up and pulled out his sword. His scarlet eyes scanned the area for the attacker. "I know you're out there!" he called into the oncoming darkness. "Show yourself, you coward! Or I'll be forced come after you!"

"So like you to talk that way," a voice seemed to call from everywhere.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"That's not the question you should be asking," the voice called back. "The question you should be asking is why I'm here."

"How should I know," the fire/ice demon growled.

"Well you should... after all." The wind kicked up. "You fought me before."

Now the voice was behind him. "I did?" Hiei said turning around. (He refused to have a disadvantage) "When?"

"A long time ago," that voice was closer now. "In the Demon World."

"Demon World?"

"Yes... You fought me and won but..."  
"But what?"

"You underestimated me. You played dirty too. You knew I was injured when you fought me but you didn't care."

Hiei racked his brain. He could not remember fighting anyone who was injured. He might not be a very nice person but he never fought someone who was already hurt (Not that _I_ know of anyway).

"You're lying," he said.

"Oh am I?" the voice held a hint of mockery. "Maybe if you saw the one you fought you'd remember.."

Hiei felt the presense moving to his right. It was even closer now. There was no way he was going to let that guy come at him from a blind side (Yeah I know Hiei's not blind on his right side but you know what I mean). He turned toward it.

The sun hung low over the horizan as a demon came out of the shadows and stood before Hiei. Actually it seemed as if he materialized out of the shadows, as if he'd been a part of them. Even though the sun was still out, darkness covered the demon's face.

Hiei pointed his sword at the demon. "A shadow demon?" he said. "I don't remember fighting you."

The demon smiled revieling razer sharp, snow white teeth. "That's because you cannot see me," he sneered.

Hieie stared at the teeth a moment. He could sort of remember those. But where had he seen them before...? Instantly his eyes caught something else. A glint of something silver.

"What's that?" he demanded.

More teeth appeared. "You should know," the other demon said.

The sun sank even lower now. Only half of it could be seen. Suddenly a streetlight came on. It seemed to be the only thing that could illuminate the demon's face. The skin was deathly pale, even paler than Hiei's and Minoly's or _Botan's_. It looked disgusting! The wind picked up again and blew some of the demon's long raven black hair around his face.

Hiei's big eyes got even bigger. With the light and the wind the demon seemed to suddenly take on an image of a woman. He took a step back. He knew that face now. And it didn't belong to a woman.

"NODA!" he gasped.

The demon's smile grew larger. "Correct," he said. "You win a gold star."

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded.

Noda shrugged. "What all people want eventually," he said. "Revenge."

The fire/ice demon threw off his shirt (so he'd have better movement I guess. I don't know why he does it in the anime) and went into a battle stance. "Well it's not going to happen," he growled. "I kicked your ass before and I can do it again!"

The shadow demon gave him a careless look. "But remember; I was injured at the time," he pointed out. "This time I am far from it. I have all my strength now."

"I don't _care_ what you've got!" Hiei shouted. "You're _not_ going to get what you want!"

Noda smirked. "We'll see about that," he said.

Hiei attacked.

* * *

Minoly had finally regained her senses. As her eyes cleared they took in a strange sight. Hiei fighting...a woman!

_What the? _the girl thought confused. _What's he doing? Why's he fighting her? _Then she noticed something. _That's no woman! It's a guy who looks like a woman! But... who is he and why are Hiei and him fighting?_

She watched them fight a minute totally clueless about what was happening. She noticed Hiei had taken off his shirt and held a sword. _I didn't know he had a sword! _she thought in surprise. _Wow, I got on his nerves and he didn't even think of using it on me. Aww, how nice. _

She sighed. "I'm glad for that."

She looked back at Hiei. _He's kinda skinny, _she observed. _He's got a nice chest though... _She slapped herself. _Don't think like that! Now isn't the time to be admiring chests. Hiei's in the middle of a fight with a man who looks like a woman and that's _all_ you can think about? What kind of sex crazed teen are you! _

_

* * *

_

It was a good thing neither of them knew what she was thinking. They were too into their fight.

Hiei's eyes never left Noda's. He couldn't let that happen. He knew shadow demons were quick. If he even let his eyes lose focus for one minute Noda would have the advantage. He couldn't have that. He had to keep the shadow demon where he could see him.

If he didn't... it would be all over...

Hiei blinked.

Noda saw it and made his move. The shadow demon moved as quick as his demon type.

Minly gasped as the man who looked like a woman seemed to teleport from in front of Hiei to behind him. "HIEI!" she screamed.

He reacted instantly. He turned around but it was a little too late.

Noda raised one of his razer edged brass knuckles and threw it into the fire/ice demon's face. Blood exploded from the demon's face at the force sent him flying backwards. He slammed into the iron fence of a house and slumpt to the ground unconcious.

"HIEI!" Minoly screamed as she watched this whole thing happen. "HIEI!"

Noda's yellow red eyes turned sharply on her. She gasped and crawled backwards. She squeaked when her back bumped into a cage surounding one of the sidewalk trees.

The shadow demon grinned and walked toward her. _What a cute little mortal.. _"Hello," he said showing off all his shiny pearly whites.

"Stay away!" she screamed "Just stay away from me!"

Noda put of his hand. "Now now," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't bite."

Minoly didn't believe that for a second. She saw his shark teeth as clear as ever. She screamed again. "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

Noda stood over her and knelt down. He tried to grab her hand but she started freaking out. She started to kick him. His grin got bigger. None it of hurt. _Frisky aren't we.._

"Leave her alone, Noda!"

The shadow demon paused. Minoly watched as his grin slowly turned into a leathel scowl. "What!" he growled angrily. He turned around.

Hiei stood behind the shadow demon. The fire/ice demon's face was covered in blood that was oozing out of the cuts he'd recieved.

"What?" Noda growled. "How? I killed you!"

Hiei spit blood out of his mouth. "Like _that_ would kill me," he said looking back at the shadow demon. "I've been hurt by worse."

Noda faced him again. "Fine!" he roared. "I'll kill you another away." Suddenly his whole body was covered in purple and black fire. "YAAAAH!" he screamed rushing forward.

Hiei dodged. He didn't bother retaliating. He had other things to worry about than this stupid fight right now. He ran past the berserk Noda and headed toward Minoly.

As he ran he picked her up in his arms and dashed into the forest on the other side of the street.

_A/N_

_Hey. I just have to tell you. I'm a fangirl. The reason I had Hiei run away is because if I kept on making him fight here I wouldn't have anything for later. (I'm planning on making the two fight again) Besides it would be kinda dumb to end it here. As soon as Noda's gone the story is over. I still have a lot to do. (shrug) Anyway now you know the bad guy's name, and who he is, what he is, and what he looks like. I know I only gave him that weird Ganondorf fire magic and the brass knuckles but later on he'll have something else. Oops! I'm spoiling it aren't I? Anyway just keep reading. You'll see what I mean. _

_One last thing:_

_Sorry for any grammer, spelling, or character personallity errors. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I like the feedback. Let me know what you think of this chapter okay?_


	8. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Explaining

Hiei kept on running until he was sure Noda wasn't following them. Finally he sighed and stopped. He set Minoly on the ground and sat down on a rock at the base of a tree.

The girl stared at him a moment before she asked. "Hiei-san?"

The fire/ice demon looked at her without moving his head.

"Who was that?" she inquired when she saw she had his attention.

His eyes roved away again. "His name is Noda."

"Noda?" she said. "Why was he attacking you?"

"He's an old enemy of mine," he replied, resting his right arm on his knee.

"He is?"

Hiei closed his eyes and nodded. "A few years ago I got into a fight with him," he explained. "He had something I wanted and was trying to get back. At the time I fought him I didn't realized he had been injured before we even fought but he was. Even so; I had a hard time fighting him. I almost lost but the instant he would have killed me he collapsed and I was able to get away." He dropped his head slightly. "I also discovered he didn't have what I was looking for."

"What was that?"

Hiei didn't reply.

Minoly crawled toward him and sat down beside him. (He'd dropped her a few feet away from the tree where he was sitting). "Was it important to you?" she wanted to know.

He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "Yes," he admitted. "In a way, it was."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "I see." She pressed something to her chest. "I'd probably do the same thing if someone tried to steal_ this _from me."

The fire/ice demon saw that it was that book she always carried around with her. _The Rabbit's Dandelion. (_A/N Not sure how to spell 'dandelion') "Your book?" he inquired.

"It was the last thing my father gave me before he died," she explained.

He went out of his way to ask. "How did he die?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she said looking sad. "He told me and my Mother that there was something he needed to do. It involved getting rid of terrorists or something." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Six months later we recieved word from his friend, Len, that he'd been killed by an enemy weapon of some kind."

"Hmm," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She stared at him a moment. _I wonder what he's thinking. _"Fine," she said. She got up. "I'll go collect some wood for a fire."

"No!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Why not?" she asked looking down at him.

Hiei stopped. He couldn't tell her. The truth was; he was afraid Noda might be in his shadow form somewhere in the forest lying in wait for one of them to tred foolishly. He didn't want the shadow demon grabbing her.

"I'll do it," he said getting up.

"_You_ can't do it!" she proclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Your face."

"My face?"

"It's all bloody," she replied pulling him back down. "Noda must have broken your nose or something."

"He has razer sharp brass knuckles," Hiei explained. "They probably cut my face open." (Actualy his brass knuckles are kinda shaped like the ones Wolverine had on the _Xmen_).

Minoly got closer. "Let me see," she said putting her hand up to touch his face.

He grabbed her wrist. "No," he said pulling her arm down. "It's all right. I am fine."

"Let me see," she insisted.

"No."

"C'mon I just want to-"

"No!"

"Stop acting like a big baby!" she scolded.

"I'm _not _acting like a baby!" he snarled.

"Then let me see!"

"I don't want you touching my face!" he yelled.

"Well if I don't look at it I won't be able to clean it out and it will get infected!" she said. "Do you _want_ an infected face?"

"It won't get-GAH!"

Minoly had leaned over him so far she'd knocked him and herself onto the ground. Hiei landed on his back, Minoly landed on his chest. For a minute the two stared at each other their faces so close it almost looked like they were kissing.

Minoly was the first to say something. "Um... sorry!" she exclaimed sitting up, her face a bright red.

He smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said looking away. He chuckled.

She glared at him. "It's not _funny_!" she yelled. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts!"

"I wasn't," he told her. "But you must have if you thought I was."

Her face flamed.

His smirk got bigger. "See," he said. "You're blushing."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I can see it," he replied sitting up. "and by saying 'how can you tell?' you are admitting it."

"Oh," she said. Then she changed the subject. "So now that you know I was blushing can I please take a look at your face?"

He hesitated. Then he realized that if he didn't let her, she'd keep on insisting. If he let her keep that up, something worse might happen.

"All right," he muttered annoyedly. "Do what you want. You're already on my lap anyway."

"Oops!" she gulped climbing off of him and sitting beside him. "Uh.. thank you."

"Whatever."

Without another word she reached up and touched his face. He flinched. "Sorry," she said.

He didn't converse. He just let her explore his face with her fingers. He discovered they were real soft. Almost like an angel's feathers or something. It felt nice...

_Stop it! _he scolded himself.

"Well," she said after a moment and she removed her hand. "It's probably not as bad as it looks. We'll have to clean it out..."

"There's a stream over there," he told her pointing.

She looked where he pointed. She saw water glimmering in the moonlight. _How had he seen that but I hadn't? _"Okay," she said standing. "Let's get your face cleaned up."

He nodded. He stood up and followed her.

_A/N_

_So now you know a little more about the 'Incident with Noda'. But that's not the full story. There's more too it which will be revealed later. :D. I'm sure you all know what he was looking for so I won't have to tell you. I'm trying to get Hiei to start liking Minoly, but slowly since he's kinda the person who doesn't like showing his emotions. I think I'm doing a pretty good job but I could get better I think... I'm working on it! I'll try to make it better I promise! I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, feel free to tell me. I love reviews! Sorry for any grammer, spelling, or character personality errors. If I got something wrong help me out okay? _


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Attraction

Hiei put his hands in the cool stream water and cupped them so he could hold it as he brought it to his face. The coolness of the water caused him to shiver nicely and brought him back to his normal self.

Water seemed to do that. It seemed to cool down part of his demonic element while at the same time adding to his other one. (A/N: I made this up please don't be mad)

"Okay," Minoly said after a moment. "You can look at me now."

He looked up. She could see what his face looked like now. She saw a few cuts but it wasn't as bad as it had first looked. _ Blood always seems to make things look worse than they really are..._

Still; she wanted to get a closer look.

She climbed off the rock she'd been sitting on and waded toward him. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked watching her.

"I'm just making sure of something," she replied now right in front of him.

"What?" he asked feeling real nervous.

She was so close. A strange energy seemed to be emiting from her. The instant she touched his face again he found himself staring at her differently for some reason. Her face anyway. In moonlight it was half in shadow. Even so; her purple eyes were bright as if they were creating a light of their own. Her pale skin looked silvery in the moonlight and her black hair blow slightly in the breeze.

Somehow, to him, she actually looked pretty...attractive. (She's always been pretty but he's just noticing now)

He felt that energy surge go through him again.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed pushing her face away.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Don't you want me to look at your cuts?"

"No," he told her. "I'm fine now. Just leave me alone."

"Okay," she said stepping back. Now more of her face could be seen.

That feeling came back. Attraction.

Hiei looked away. "Umm... go back to the shore please," he said nervously.

"Please?" she was surprised at his choice of word.

"Do it!" he snapped.

"All right!" she shot back as she made her way to the shore. "I'll start a fire."

"Whatever."  
He heard the sound of water as she climbed out. He sighed. _What a relief, _he thought. _What is wrong with me all of a sudden? Why did I get a feeling like that?  
_

* * *

Minoly found a bunch of sticks as she looked around for firewood. She quickly collected all the wood she could and headed back to where she and Hiei had stopped to rest. When she reached the spot she set the sticks down, picked two up, and began rubbing them against each other.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked walking out of the trees.

"Starting a fire," she replied rubbing them harder.

He gave her a disgusted look. "You'll _never_ get one started at that rate," he informed her.

"Then how do _you_ plan on doing it?" she asked, looking up at him. "Do you got a match I don't know about."

He shook his head. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Here, let me."

She stood up and stared down at him with her hands on her hips. "Fine," she said.

"Thank you."

Hiei picked up one of the sticks and stared at it a moment. His hands grew hot. Suddenly it burst into flames. Satisfied that it had worked, he set it on the rest. "There you go," he said standing up.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging wide open. "How did you do that?" she asked.

He looked over at her. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said.

Actually she did. But she could tell by the cocky expression on his face that even if she asked he wouldn't tell her anyway. So she didn't say anything. She just sat down by the fire and stared at it.

Hiei looked down at her. He was still thinking about what they'd talked about ealier. "So," he said.

"Hmm?" she implured.

"How come you always carry that book around?" he asked. "Is it _that _special to you?"

She nodded. "Like I said before; it was the last thing my father gave to me before he died. I feel that if I keep it close to me I won't miss him so much and he won't seem so far away."

"You loved him that much didn't you?" he wanted to know.

She nodded. "Hiei?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"No special reason. I just wanted to know."

Even as he said this he felt bad for lying. He began to wonder. _If my mother had given me something before she died would I have kept it? _He remembered the ice tear gem he was looking for. His mother hadn't given it to him. Her friend had. And his father... well... he never knew him.

_Is love really that powerful? _he wondered now.

He looked at Minoly again. She smiled at him. _Maybe it _is_ for a few people, _he considered. _Just not for me. _He remembered his sister. He loved _her_, didn't he? He'd even gone looking for her and saved her...

_So maybe I do know what love is, _he thought. _I just wish I understood it better. I wonder why it's bothering me so much? I never thought about it before. _He looked at Minoly once more before he sat down by the fire. _Maybe it's her..._

He rested his head against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. _But I shouldn't be thinking about this right now! _he reminded himself. _I have other things to worry about. Namely that bastard Noda!_

_

* * *

_

At that moment Noda the shadow demon was in his shadow form searching the forest for Hiei and his human girl friend. _They are here somewhere, _Noda thought as he dodged from tree to tree imitating their shadows as he went. _I _will _find them no matter what it takes. That little welp isn't going to escape me again! Neither is his bitch girlfriend!_

All of a sudden an area to his right was filled with extreamly bright light. He turned his head toward it but it vanished almost as soon as it had begun.

_What was that? _he thought still staring in that direction. _A light? Something about it seemed un-natural.. _The fragerance of dandelions filled the air. _What's that? Huh? A light then the scent of flowers?_

He stopped and stood completely still for a moment. _Why do I get the feelng another demon is in the forest..._

_A/N_

_I admit it. I don't know if Hiei can do that with his hands. I just figured he could because he's part fire demon. Correct me if I'm wrong... Umm I don't really remember actually _who_ gave Hiei his ice tear gem but I'm pretty sure it wasn't his mother. You know what? I think Yukina is his twin sister. After all their mom killed herself after he was born. :sweatdrop: All well. I guess you guys already knew that.. About the part with Noda and the light and flowers.. You'll find out about that later. Just be patient, okay?_

_Umm sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character personallity errors. And If I'm aplogizing too much I'm sorry. I just don't want any trouble.._


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

THE SEARCH BEGINS

**RING! RING!**

The sound of a phone ringing woke Kurama out of a deep sleep. _Who could be calling so early in the morning? _he wondered as he got out of bed to answer it.

He walked in the hall and headed for the stairs. "I'm coming!" he said yawning.

Suddenly he was falling. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms to regain his balance. He wound up jumping off the stairs and landed on his feet at the bottom.

"Phew!" he sighed in relief. "_That _was close!"

**RING! RING!  
**He reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello, Minamino residence," he said.

A woman's frantic voice could be heard on the other line. "Hello, this is Rioko Akari," the woman said. "I'm Minoly's Mother."

"Oh," he said yawning. "Hi, Mrs. Akari. How is Minoly?"

"I don't know," Rioko said. "She didn't come home last night."

Kurama was surprised. "She didn't?"

"No," the woman's voice grew even more frantic. "I thought she might have been over at your house." There was a hint of something in her voice.

_What is she thinking? _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Akari, but she isn't here," he told her. "I thought she went home after she left my house."

"But she isn't!"

"I'm sorry," the fox demon said. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, but they said it's too early."

Minoly's Mother said a few more things but Kurama wasn't listening. He was thinking. _Minoly left the house about the same time Hiei did. I wonder if they're together. I wonder if something had happened. I just hope Hiei didn't do anything to her... that was reckless..._

"Mrs. Akari," he said.

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if some of my friends and I helped you look for her?"

"Yes, of _course_ it would," Rioko Akari confirmed. "That would be wonderful. I'm glad Minoly finally made some friends..."

_What does she mean by that? Doesn't Minoly _have_ any friends? _"Uh huh," Kurama said thoughtfully.

Kurama talked with Rioko Akari a little longer then hung up. As soon as the phone call ended and Kurama set down the reciever (don't remember what it's called) he picked it back up and started dialing the numbers for Yusuke and Kuwabara. He also decided to call Genkai and somehow get in touch with Botan as well.

_They can help too, _he figured. _And we might need Botan in case something happens..._

_

* * *

_

Everyone met in front of Yusuke's house. As they all stood in the front yard, Kuwabara asked. "So what are we going to do?"

"First we have to look for Minoly and Hiei," Yusuke said. "Then we ask them what happened and figure out why they disappeared. Then we take them to their house or where ever they live..."

Kuwabara knew Yusuke was making him look stupid. He punched the Spirit Detective to the ground. "That's _not _what I ment and _you_ know it!" he roared.

"Well we will have to split up," Botan replied, riding down to the three boys on her boat oar. "That way we cover more ground."

"Botan is right," Genkai said joining the boys in the yard. "In a city as big as Tokyo they could be anywhere."

Kurama sighed.

Everyone looked at him. "What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm worried," the fox demon said locking his green eyes on everyone. "About Minoly and Hiei..."

"Why?" Botan asked jumping off her boat oar.

"I'm worried that _Hiei _might have done something to her," he replied looking away. _I can't believe I'm thinking this about my _best friend "I know how ticked off he was at her because she kept on bothering him. What if he..." his voice trailed off.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking over Kurama's fears. They were well mounted and they all knew it. "I don't think Hiei would have done anything to her," Botan spoke up soothingly coming to Hiei's defence. "He might not be a nice guy but I don't think he would hurt her."

"He'd _better _not!" Kuwabara yelled. "If that _shrimp_ as much as knocked on _strand _of her perfect hair out of place I'll-" he noticed everyone gaping. "Nevermind," he said, his face turning red.

Yuskue started laughing.

A red anger mark appeared on Kuwabara's head.

"I think we should split up in teams like Botan said," Genkai cut in before a fight broke out.

"Why?" Yusuke asked, now no longer laughing.

"Because if we did and ran into trouble we won't get all of our butts kicked," the short pink haired old woman explained.

"So who's going with whom?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama and Botan, you and Kuwabara, and I'm going by myself."

"Why do _you _get to go by yourself?" Kuwabara demanded.

Genkai punched the orange haired boy into the wall of a nearby house. "That's why," she said.

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads. "Okay," Botan said, making her cat face. "Let's get on with the search now... heh heh heh..."

Kurama nodded. "Good idea," he took the blue haired girl's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

When Hiei woke he felt something warm resting against his left side. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at it. The fire/ice demon discovered it was Minoly. She had her head rested on his shoulder as she slept.

So now he couldn't move unless he woke her up. He didn't _want_ to wake her up.

_What am I going to do now?  
_He closed his eyes again and tried to figure out something. Just as he started dozing off again the warmth left his shoulder and startled him awake again.

He saw it was Minoly. She was awake. She stretched and yawned but didn't look down at him. She didn't because she thought he was still asleep.

He watched her head back to the stream. _Must be going to wash her face or something, _he figured.

He figured she wouldn't be gone long. As it turned out she didn't come back. Hiei began to worry. _Oh no! Noda has her!_

The demon instantly was on his feet. He ran toward the stream worry creasing his otherwise clear face.

When he arrived, panting heavily, he saw something on the ground that gave him pause. A uniform. Minoly's _school _uniform. _What? Noda stripped her and drug her away? _

The sound of water made him glance up. Minoly's head popped out of the deep end of the stream. Her black hair fanned out around her head. He watched as she put her arms under it and flung it behind her back. Little droplets of water danced in the sunlight like tiny tear gems.

That's when he realized something. Why she wasn't wearing her uniform. His face flaired a deep shape or red. _Oops! _he thought when he realized she _wasn't wearing anything!_

_"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_ Minoly shrieked noticing him watching her.

_Uh oh! _He looked up. She stared at him with huge glowing purple eyes. She had her arms over her front.

Uh hello," he said, knowing his face was as red as a tomato. "Are you okay?"

She ducked her body lower in the water. Now only her head poked out. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded.

"I...uh..," he stammered. "I was just making sure ... Noda didn't capture...you..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, throwing a rock at him.

Hiei ducked. The rock hit a tree behind him. "Okay!" he shouted. He quickly retraced his steps. His face was still red with embaressment. _Stupid me! I deserved that! I shouldn't have been staring.. But... she _did_ have a nice figure..._

* * *

A minute later Minoly came back to the camp site. She stared at Hiei who stared back. She saw his face was getting all red again. _Serves you right!_

She sat on the ground and opened her book.

An ackward silence hung in the air.

Hiei didn't like it. It made him feel nervous. He began to realize he liked her better when she was talking. _I can't stand it! Please say _something

"So," Minoly said after what seemed like forever. "What are your plans?"

"Huh?" he said confused. _She's finally talking now?_

"Your plans," she said. "Now that you know that Noda is after you what do you plan on doing about it?"

Hiei was a bit relieved. He was glad she wasn't going to talk about...that. "I'm going to fight him," he said. "And kill him."

"Why would you kill him?"

"Because if I don't he'll kill me!"

Minoly looked at him. "He wants to kill you because of what you did," she said. "Maybe _I_ should want to kill you too."

Sweat poured down his neck. _She _is_ mad at me! I can see it on her face. _He suddenly realized he didn't want her to be mad at him. "Umm why..?"

"Because," she said looking at him with her eyes half closed. She looked suddenly dangerous. "You were spying on me."  
"Oh," he said as his face turned red again. "I'm sorry about that! I was just worried that Noda might have..."

"Did you see anything interesting?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

She gave him a shark eyed look. "I don't _like_ being spied on while I'm bathing."

"I'M SORRY!" he insisted. "I didn't know!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?" she asked. "_How_ could you not?"

"Look," he said looking away from her. "I only came out there because you were gone so long. I thought Noda had gotten to you or something..."

She blinked. "So you were _worried _about me?"

"In a way.. yes..."

She smiled. _How sweet! _"Okay," she said, satisfied. "I forgive you then."

_Huh? _He gave her a confused look. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She just grinned at him. "Because I just do." was the only answer he got.

_A/N_

_Actually I had a different idea for that part with Hiei and Minoly's bath but I changed my mind. I figured that wouldn't be a very Hiei thing to do so I changed it to what I thought he _would _do instead (I am _not_ going to tell you what I _was_ planning on doing!). I think I pulled it off right. Heh heh. I hope you liked it. If the beginning makes you think. "Kurama would _never_ think that way about Hiei!" I'm sorry. I just thought it might work with how he acts too. I don't mean to offend anyone with my fic. I'm just doing it for fun._

_Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or out of characterness._


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Shadow Fire

Noda was having a harder time than he expected. He thought since Hiei and the girl had run into the forest and mostly likely stopped to rest for the night that they'd be easy to find. As it turned out. That wasn't the case.

It ended up being very complicated.

_Where are they? _he thought, slamming his fist into a tree. _They have to be here! They can't just vanish like ghosts!_

He breathed a moment. _I have to calm down. I know they're here. I just have to find them. _

He started moving again.

* * *

"Where should we look next?" Botan asked Kurama as the two walked out of a building development. "We looked in most of Hiei's favorite places and we haven't found a thing!"

"We'll just have to keep looking," he told her.

"Like where?" she asked. "It's not like-WAH!"

Botan's foot slipped on a lose stone and she found herself somersaulting in the air.

Kurama acted quickly. He ran to her and caught her before she fell. (I got this short little part's idea from the first episode of _Tokyo Mew Mew_)

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She looked up at him. "Uh... yes," she said blushing as she stared at his face, which was very close. _Wow, I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are... _"I'm fine."

"Good," he said putting her down gently. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"Me too," she said blushing more. He blushed too. Now they were both blushing.

Finally Botan spoke. "So um...," she began. "Shall we be going?"

He nodded. "After you," he said politely.

* * *

Minoy and Hiei hadn't talked since the girl had said she forgave him. She had just sat on the ground mending Hiei's black shirt, which had gotten ripped somehow during the fight he'd had. (Even though he hadn't been wearing it). Hiei just sat there thinking about stuff for a few minutes. Now it was time for them to get going.

Just as they were getting ready to go Hiei noticed something he should have noticed hours ago. "Where's my sword?" he asked his eyes searching the ground.

"Your sword?" she inquired.

"Yes, my sword," he confirmed looking around the area once more. "I must have lost it somehow."

"So?"

"So?" he snapped looking back at her. "So I can't get rid of Noda without it!" He punched a tree with his fist. "Don't you understand? If I don't have my sword I won't be able to fight him and he'll kill us."

"He... will..."

"Yes," he said resting his head on the tree and looking downward. He ground his teeth. "If he kills us I'll never be able to..." he stopped talking.

"To what?" she asked standing up and walking over to him.

"You wouldn't understand," he said. "You're not smart enough to understand!"

She stopped a few feet away from him. "Does this have something to do with your sister?" she wanted to know.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!" he snarled. "If you had any brains in that pretty little head of yours you wouldn't say anything abou her!"

_**SMACK!**_

Hiei felt something hit his bare back. He looked over his shoulder. Minoly regarded him angrily, a hurt and furieated look on her pretty face.

"Listen," she said. "Just because you lost your sword doesn't mean you can take it out of me. It's not my fault this happened. You shouldn't blame me!"

"It's partly your fault," he cut her off. "If I haven't of had to save you from him I never would have lost my sword!"

"All you care about is that stupid sword!" she screamed. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Noda could have done anything horrible to me and I couldn't have done a thing about it," she told him. "But you chose to help me even after I annoyed you to death!" her eyes filled with tears. "Inside you're a good person. But... you don't want to admit it. You just don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?"

"You're the first person who had done anything nice for me," she replied. "All my life nobody was ever kind to me. I was ignored and never had any friends. None of the other kids in school ever spoke to me unless they wanted something from me. I never knew why... But now... you.. for a few hours... made me feel as if I belong..."

Hiei didn't comment. He just kept on staring over his shoulder at her. His red eyes locked on her face.

She picked up something off the ground. "But now," she said looking down at it, her tears starting to spill over. "I realize you're just like the rest of them. You just think I'm a brainless bitch just like everyone else does!"

"Minoly..."

She wasn't listening. She hugged the thing she held. She burst into tears and ran into the forest.

Hiei watched her go then looked down at the ground. He saw her book, _The Rabbit's Dandelion, _lying as his feet. She had thrown it at him.

He knelt down and picked it up. He stared at it a moment as he went over what she had said to him in his mind. He never realized it but... he felt horrible for her. _I have to find her, _he thought. _I have to... apoligize..._

Still holding her book he ran after her. "Minoly!" he called. "Come ba-"

Someone back handed him across the face. He fell to the ground.

Hiei grunted as his body stuck the rock hard ground. As he tried to get back up someone stomped on his left leg and pinned him to the ground. He looked around for his attacker.

All he saw was a shadow.

Suddenly laughter filled the forest. "Hiei," a mocking voice said. "Since when do _you _go running after pretty girls?"

The fire/ice demon recognized the voice. "Noda!" he exclaimed looking around. "Where are you? Show yourself, coward!"

The shadow pinning his leg down took on a form. Now Noda stood where the shadow had been.

"I'm right here," he said.

Hiei ground his teeth.

"Looks like I found you," the shadow demon said reaching down and grabbing the other demon by the throat. "And since I have you you're mine to do with as I please."

"Stuff it up your-"

Noda slammed Hiei hard against a tree. "Don't back talk me, punk!" he growled, his razer teeth showing. "You should learn to respect people who are older than you!"

"Like I would _ever_ respect someone like _you_!" Hiei choked.

Noda's hand turned shadowy. "You should learn to," he said his whole body turning black and purple. "If you don't you're no better than the mortals you hang out with!"

The purple shadow fire caused Hiei to go mute. All he could do was glare at Noda, hatefully.

"But...," Noda went on. "I don't think it's hard for you at all. After all you grew up with no actual role model. That must be why you only see the world in two colors. Black and white. Good and Evil." the shadow demon's grip tightened. "But life really only has one color." His grin came on. "And that color can destroy all other colors. The color Black!"

The shadow fire spread to Hiei now. It began to smother him as it covered his body. The demon gasped as his mind filled with blackness. Noda wasn't killing him, not yet, he was just torturing him for now.

Noda saw Hiei go limp in his grip. He grinned. "This will do for now," he said thrusting the incapitated Hiei to the ground. His teeth showed even more as the fire left Hiei and went back into the shadow demon's hand. "But this is not the end."

Noda leaned over him and stared at his enemy's small pale face. "Not by a long shot."

_A/N_

_Do not worry my readers Hiei is not dead he's just unconcious. The Shadow Fire doesn't kill, it incaps. Hiei will be fine. I'm satisfied with most of this chapter now. I don't think I'll change anything. I'll leave it be for now. Unless I decide to make a few future changes. Hope you liked the chapter. I realized I had some slight Kurama/Botan in this chapter too. Heh. I thought it would be funny. (I do support Kurama/Botan but I also support Hiei/Botan)_

_Sorry for any spelling, grammer or OOC characters. (Out Of Character)_


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Genkai wound up finding her way to the spot where Hiei and Noda had fought the night before. _I wonder where Hiei and that girl are? _she thought, looking around as the wind blew her pale pink hair. Suddenly she noticed something on the ground. _What is that? _she wondered, walking up to it.

When she reached it she knelt down and picked it up. _It's Hiei's sword, _she concluded looking it over. _What's this doing here? Hiei never goes anywhere without it!_

She looked around again. She noticed some dried blood on the sidewalk. She also spotted more spatters heading away from her. She looked up. The blood trail seemed to be leading into the forest.

_What in the world? Maybe that's where they went. _She turned. _I'd better tell the others. _

She then ran back the way she had come.

* * *

Hiei came around a few hours later.

As he became aware of his suroundings he felt an awful pain in his arms. They felt like someone was stomping on them...

_I'm alive..._

The fire/ice demon opened his eyes slowly. They focused on the forest. _I _am _alive.. _He tried to move but found his arms were tied behind his back. _Why do I get the feeling this isn't a joke..?_

Noda, who had been standing a few feet away staring at nothing and smoking a cigarret, saw Hiei was awake and walked over to him. "I see you have awakened," the shadow demon said showing all his teeth as he grinned. "Good."

"Noda!" Hiei growled. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

Noda leaned over and put a finger over Hiei's mouth to stop him from talking. "You'll find out soon," he said getting back up and turning away. He looked over his shoulder as he flicked his cigarrete away. "Just be glad I'm letting you live, for now..."

"Just kill me!" the fire/ice demon commanded. "That's what you've been waiting to do!"

"I will," Noda promised pushing his black bangs away from his eyes. "Don't worry. But first; I think I'll let you suffer for awhile."

Hiei scoffed. "I doubt you have the ability."

The shadow demon glared at him. "Oh really?" he challenged. "I sure got the upper hand with you a few hours ago."

"You were just lucky," Hiei told him. "I let my guard down."

_**SLAM!**_

A huge foot slammed Hiei in the side of the head and sent him sprawling on the ground. (Note here: He'd been sitting up.)

"Yeah, you do that a lot," Noda observed. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Hiei glared at him.

Noda's long hair blew in the breeze, shadowing part of his face. "But there are other ways to do things," he said folding his arms inside the broad sleeves of his shirt.

"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded.

The shadow demon's yellow red eyes locked on Hiei's scarlet ones. "I could be merciful and let you_ think _you actually _have_ a chance."

"I _do_ have a chance," the fire/ice demon snapped.

Noda kicked him again. "No, you do that," he said in a monotone.

Hiei dodged the kick then rested his back against a tree as he tried to stand. "You're slow," he said.

_**SLAM!**_

The shadow demon's right hand slammed into Hiei's neck and pinned him against a tree trunk. "Think I'm slow now?" he hissed.

* * *

Farther away, but still in the forest, Minoly sat high up in a tree hugging something to her chest and crying. She felt horrible.

"Why did I have to act that way toward him?" she asked, burrying her face in the object she held. "Why did I tell him those things? He doesn't_ care _about me! He doesn't care about _anyone._ Why _would _he care about me?"

Something inside her tried to get her attention. Something she didn't know about. A voice. She ignored it.

* * *

Hiei's feet dangled six inches off the ground. Noda's choke hold loosened and dropped Hiei. When Hiei was back on the ground again Noda kicked his hard in the face. The younger demon grunted as his head banged painfully against the tree trunk behind him.

"Poor little Hiei," the shadow demon taunted as he lay a number on Hiei's face with his booted foot. "Nothing but a bastard child. Has no mother has no father. You are pathetic. You don't deserve to live."

Noda stopped kicking Hiei long enough to let the fire/ice demon get a chance to speak. Hiei's face was bleeding in multiple places including the nose and mouth. He glared up Noda. "You don't know anything!" he shouted.

"I don't do I?" Noda challenged. "I know you have a sister, Yukina, who you can't tell that you're her brother."

Hiei was surprised. "How do you know about Yukina?" he demanded.

The shaow demon's razer teeth came back. "There's a lot I know about you."

Hiei doubted that. "You are lying."

"I am?" Noda shook his head. "Poor fool. So naive. I know that when you were born your mother was forced to get rid of you. After she did she killed herself. I know you had to rescue your sister from someone who wanted to sell Yukina's tears which turn into jewels." He pointed at Hiei's forehead which was covered in a white cloth. "I also know about the Jagan eye."

Hiei glared hatefully at the shadow demon. _So to learn my weaknesses he did some research. But he missed a few things. _"If that's _all _you know you don't know much," he scoffed. "There's more to me than _that_."

Noda's hand clenched around Hiei's neck once more. "The tell me the rest, Hiei-_san_," he mocked beginning to squeeze. "Tell me the rest before I choke the life out of you!"

_A/N_

_I think I'm offending people. If I am I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to get things right, honest! I don't remember everything I learned about Hiei, like who was it that kidnapped his sister for her tear gems? I can't remember his name. I don't think I spelled the name of his third eye right. How do you spell it? Anyway, Noda might know a few things about our little black haired gothic friend but there's something he missed, The Dragon of The Darkness Flame (anime name) I think it might have another name but I'm not sure. If it does please tell me. I couldn't help it. In the anime the bad guys seem to take forever to kill the good person or be killed by the good guy (That's how it was when Yusuke fought that seven personallity man what-his-name? What was his name? He wanted Kuwabara to open the gate to demon world. Man, I just saw those episodes last week!) I'm just trying to make it seem more animeish. I hope it's okay... Umm that's about it. If I'm just being a worrywart let me know. If you liked the chapter let me know. If I don't know what people think I won't be able to finsh this story. :(_

_Sorry for any spelling, grammer, OOC characters errors._


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Minoly looked up. She noticed a wilted tree lily on the branch in front of her. She felt sorry for it. _Poor flower, _she thought reaching over to touch it. _It wilted too early._

The instant her finger touched the wilted petals a small light pulsed through it and it slowly began to come back to life. The girl watched the flower in awe. _Did I do that?_

She remembered something like that happening to her once a long time ago when she was only seven. She'd brought home some flowers for her mother's garden. The day had been hot and by the time she'd gotten home the flowers had wilted. She'd gotten very upset and had touched the flowers wishing they would come back to life. Almost instantly the same light had pulsed through them and the flowers had come back to life.

She'd never told anyone because she did not understand it.

_How am I able to do this? _she thought feeling strange all of a sudden. _Why is this happening? What am I?_

She felt the moonlight on her back. It felt warm and comforting. She turned her head toward it and closed her eyes. _Light..._ she thought as the wind blew her onyx hair. _What is it about light... that makes me feel this way?_

_

* * *

_

Hiei gasped for air against Noda's choke hold. The demon was trying to kill him again. He couldn't let that happen.

With some effort, because of lack of air, Hiei thrust his leg into Noda's stomach. The force caused the shadow demon to let go of the fire/ice demon's neck as he was sent flying backwards.

Hiei watched Noda go flying then made his move. Since his hands were tied behind his back he couldn't beat the crap out of Noda. Instead he turned and tried to run.

"No, you don't!" Noda shouted behind him.

Shadow fire hit Hiei hard in the back. "GAH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground.

The shadow demon walked up to Hiei and kicked him in the back. "Don't ever try that again," he growled.

"Don't ever choke me again!" Hiei snapped, looking over his shoulder.

Noda grabbed Hiei's right arm. He jerked the demon to his feet. "I don't have to listen to you, punk," he reminded him. "It's the other way around."

Hiei planted his feet firmly on the ground as his muscles tensed. "I don't think so!" he yelled.

Then he threw himself into the air and flipped backward, knocking his enemy over in the process. The fire/ice demon landed on his feet and crouched.

Noda got up and glared at Hiei. "BASTARD!" he shouted running at the smaller demon.

Hiei expected that move. He threw himself forward and slammed into Noda's stomach. It didn't do much. Noda's abbs were like rock. Hiei grunted as pain shot though his head and spine.

Suddenly he felt the shadow demon grab him again. Before Hiei could react to this Noda thrust him over his head.

The fire/ice demon flew through space and slammed hard into the ground on his back. A burst of stars exploded in his vision then nothing.

Noda stood over Hiei's unconcious form. "That's what you get for defying me," he said.

* * *

Minoly's eyes snapped open. She felt a strange disturbance somewhere. _What was that? _she thought. feeling herself grow cold for some reason. _What is going on? _she wondered, rubbing her arms for warmth.

* * *

Genkai and the others were at the spot where the old woman had spotted Hiei's sword.

"Are you sure it was Hiei's sword?" Yusuke asked.

The pink haired woman nodded. "I'm possative," she said. She held it up. "See for yourself."

"It is," Botan confirmed the second she saw it.

"But what about the blood on the ground?" Kuwabara asked pointing at the dark brown blotches on the sidewalk and street.

Kurama stood over the blood for a moment. He caught a familer scent coming from it. _I know this blood, _he thought.

"Kurama?" Botan asked.

He looked back at them. "It's Hiei's," he told them all. "I can tell by the way it smells."

"By how it smells?" Yusuke asked confused.

Kurama closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes.."

Something snapped in Yusuke's head as he tried to figure that out. "Eh...," he said.

"So he _is_ going into the forest?" Genkai asked.

"Yes," Kurama said again. "Him, Minoly, and..." another scent filled the air, one he hadn't noticed before. He shivered. "...someone else..."

"Someone else?" Botan asked.

"Yes," the fox demon replied. "I smell... a dark essence in the air..."

"What kind?" Genkai wanted to know.

Kurama turned to his friends. "Darkness... demon... shadow demon..."

"Shadow demon?" Yusuke asked. "Why would a _shadow_ demon be after Hiei?"

"And how did a shadow demon get here anyway?" Kuwabara wondered.

"I don't know," the fox demon said shaking his head. "But we have to find out." He started for the forest. "We'd better get going... before it's too late..."

* * *

Hiei was dreaming.

It was one of the strangest dreams he had ever had. Not a flash back, not a nightmare. Just a very weird dream.

He stood in a field of dandelions. The sun shone down on him. The sky was blue and a beautiful snow caped mountain range loomed in the distance. The wind blew his black hair and the scent of dandelions filled the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drinking in the freshness of the day.

Suddenly he sensed someone behind him and turned.

Someone dressed in a white kimono was walking toward him. It looked like a girl. A girl about his age and height. Her shiny purple hair hung around her neck, back, and face. Her glowing purple eyes held his as she got closer. She held a white dandelion covered fan in her pale hands.

_Who is she?_

The girl's pale face broke into a soft smile. She looked so beautiful. So familer...

_Minoly?_

The girl waved her fan and dandelion petals swirled around. The petals reflected the sunlight like prisms.

"Minoly?"

The girl looked at him. "Hiei?" she said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

Her face was peaceful but her eyes seemed haunted. "This is my only true reality," she replied waving her hand.

"What?"

"What you see exists in your mind as well as your heart."

"What do you mean?"

She rested the fan against herself and looked at it. "Your heart is the only real thing," she said. "It holds all your feelings. Hiei. It's not time for yours to flower yet."

"Huh?"

"Let them in... please..."

"What? What do you mean? Let what in?"

She stared at him. "I can't tell you," she said seeming to get farther and farther away. "This is something you have to figure out for yourself."

* * *

Hiei's eyes came open. He discovered he was lying on the ground. He stared up into the trees a moment trying to figure out what his dream ment. _What was that about? _he thought. _What did she mean?_

_A/N_

_I am such a retart. This chapter did _not_ go the way I wanted it to. I'm not going to change it though. It will take too long. Just to let you know I have no idea it Kurama has a good sense of smell I just figured he did since he's a fox demon and foxes are dogs and dogs have a good sence of smell... Sorry! (I was also thinking about _Inuyasha_ when I did that part. The episode where Sesshoumaru meets Rin. Like I said before, I'm a retart) That dream was kinda wonky well I did say it was strange. Please don't kill me! It'll get explained later! Same with Minoly's ability to revive flowers... :sweatdrop: umm that's it. Please don't be mad. Oh and Hiei will get to fight Noda again he does in the next chaper, please be patient okay?_

_Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character errors._


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Noda saw that Hiei had awakened again. He started for the fire/ice demon. He wasn't going to put it off any longer.

Hiei saw the killer look on the shadow demon's face. _Oh great!_

Noda slammed his fist into the ground next to Hiei's head. "It's time for me to finish you off," he said showing that grin again. "I hope you said your prayers."

Hiei's wrists burned. "I don't think I'll be needing to just yet," he said cockily.

The shadow demon's grin froze. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

The ropes burned off Hiei's wrists and fell to the ground. "This is why!" he shouted, reaching up and clamping his hand around the shadow demon's neck.

Noda's puples shrunk as he felt pressure on his throat.

"I'm not going to let you kill me," Hiei growled. "I haven't even finished my goals in life! If I died now everything I've done so far will be for nothing!"

"Your _life_ is for nothing!" Noda snarled though he was gasping for air.

Slowly Hiei stood, dragging the shadow demon up with him. "You wouldn't know," he snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about!'

"I know you care about that wench!" his enemy shot back. "You won't admit it but you do. Why else would you have kept her book? If you didn't care even a little bit you would have destroyed it, torn it apart and burned it to ashes with your own fire!'

Hiei's bandaged right arm flickered eerily. An unwanted surge pulsed through him. A surge he instantly dispised. He knew... Noda... was.. right!

The sudden realization hit him hard. He refused to believe it. He opened his mouth. "N... no!" he denied it through trembling lips.

Inwardly the shadow demon smiled. He knew he'd made the fire/ice demon drop his guard. He just had to wait for the right time to strike.

Suddenly Hiei's trembling hand let go of Noda's neck. The fire/ice demon's face held a pained expression that held denial. Noda's words cut deeper than he would ever realize.

Now the shadow demon's grin returned as Hiei stood before him faultering. "You care about her. You're just afraid to admit it. Infact..." Noda's teeth showed even more, making his whole face seem to turn into his mouth. "I think you _love_ her."

Hiei's whole body trembled. His mind filled with the things Minoly had said to him earlier...

_"Noda could have done anything to me and I wouldn't have been able to stop it! But you chose to help me even after I bothered you so much..."_

_"Inside you're a good person.."_

_"You're the only person who made me feel as if I belong.."_

_"You're just like the rest of them! You think I'm an annoying bitch..."_

Her sad face filled his mind for a minute. The image of her crying and running away.

Hiei didn't notice Noda's face. If he had he would have shook himself out of his thoughts immediatly.

Suddenly the forest filled with the sound of violence.

* * *

Minoly felt something in the air and stiffened. Her senses told her something was wrong. Very wrong.

_What could it be?_

The wind picked up. The smell of flowers filled the air. Dandelion petals blew by where she sat. They seemed to whisper an important message into her ear.

_Hiei! _she thought, her puples growing small. _He's in trouble!_

The girl jumped out of the tree. When her feet touched the ground she immediatly turned in the direction she had come. "I hope he's all right," she wished as she ran.

* * *

Hiei's hand ached terrbily as he tried to hold Noda's fists back. He hadn't been able to avoid being hit by them at first but after two or three hits he'd had enough and grabbed them. The only problem was, when he did Noda's razer knuckles had impaled his hands.

"This is it for you, welp!" the shadow demon growled. "It's time to send you to Hell!"

"How about you go there first and tell me how it is?" Hiei shot back his hands growing hot. "I'll give you a little taste of how it feels!"

Noda's puples shrunk as his hands began to burn. Screaming in agony he jerked his hands away from the other demon.

Hiei saw his chance and smashed his bloody fist into Noda's beautiful face.

"GAH!" the demon grunted covering his face with his hands.

Hiei flicked his and Noda's blood from his hand. "It's about time I ended this!" he said. He came at Noda again. "Take this, you bastard!"

Hiei's fist came at Noda's head but missed as the shadow demon vanished and appeared behind him.

Noda swung his leg and kicked Hiei in the side. The fire/ice demon yelped in pain as his ribs cracked. He flipped away and landed by a tree.

He fell against it holding his side. "Damn!" he grunted panting heavily.

He looked up. Noda was coming at him. Hiei fell away and as the shadow demon swung at him. He missed. Hiei kicked Noda in the knee.

The shadow demon fell over and took a swing at Hiei. The fire/ice demon dodged out of the way and racked his fingernails against Hiei's fist as he did.

Noda wailed and grabbed Hiei's wrist. He instantly added pressure to it. Hiei felt the bones in his arm snapping and smacked the shadow demon's face with a fire hot hand.

Noda screamed and let him go. The demon fell to the ground.

"I told you," Hiei said standing above him. "It's time I ended this."

Noda's woman like face turned up to look at Hiei.

The fire/ice demon's hands burst into flame. "I'll see you in Hell!" he yelled getting ready to swing.

Dark electricity sparked from Noda's right hand. He smiled at the other demon. "Not if I send you there first!" he shot back.

The next thing Hiei saw was a onyx black scythe swing at him.

* * *

Minoly made it to the clearing just as Noda slashed at Hiei with the huge scythe. Blood spirted in all directions as Hiei's eyes filled with surprise then grew vacent. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Minoly's scream echoed through the forest.

_A/N_

_I don't know what to say... Hmmm... Sorry. I hope you're all not mad at me. I'm trying my best. Um the scythe is the other weapon Noda has (You know the Grim Reaper type thing that the Grim Reaper always carries around I thought since Noda is a shadow demon it would work). Umm that's it. Just one more thing before you all pull out your weapons. Hiei is not dead... umm that's it. Sorry for any errors I made. _


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Minoly ran forward and knelt beside Hiei's body. "Hiei! Hiei!" she exclaimed grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

"So the wench has returned after all," said a voice above her.

The girl looked up. Noda stood over her holding that huge scythe. "Noda!" she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

He grinned at her.

She stood. "You better not have killed him!" she snapped.

"So what if I did?" he challenged. "What is he to you?"

Mioly looked down at Hiei. "He is...," she thought a moment then looked back. "He is a very important person to me!"

"How can you say that?" he demanded folding his arms. "You barely know him!"

Minoly saw her book lying on the ground and picked it up. _He kept it? _she thought looking down at it. _I thought he did not like me. Why did he keep my book?_

Noda's laughter made her look up. She saw he was smiling at her once again. "He kept that little rabbit's tale," he said. "He was going to give it back to you." He laughed again. "Imagine that!"

"He?" she looked back down at Hiei's bloody face. "Was..."

"Yes," the shadow demon replied. "But now he can't. Unless he comes back from Hell to do it."

"Murderer!" Minoly screamed glaring at him hatefully. "How could you be so crule? How can you kill someone and just smile about it!"

Noda's face went serious as he looked at her. "He was nothing but dirt," he tried to justify himself. "He deserved to die!"

"No, he did not!" she protested. The wind picked up, blowing her black hair. She closed her eyes. "He doesn't deserve anything like that! Hasn't he suffered enough?" Her eyes opened. "He is..."

Noda saw her puples were glowing. _What the? _The wind blew stronger. The smell of dandelions filled the air. _That smell again... is it from...her?_

Minoly put her hands up and rested the book on her chest over the other thing she held there. "He is... he is a very important person to this world!" she burst out. "He has a right to live!" the light in her eyes grew brighter. "But you don't!"

The light spread over her whole body. Noda saw the girl's clothes and hair color change. Her outfit changed from her school uniform to a snow white kimono. Her hair turned purple taking over the raven black. The shadow demon saw her book transform into a white bladed fan.

When the light faded the girl looked at herself in surprise. "What the?" she said staring at her clothes and hair. "I... what happened to me?"

Noda ground his teeth. "_Tanpopo youkai!" _he growled. (A/N here: _Tanpopo_ means dandelion in japanese)

She looked at him. "Dandelion...?"

"You're a flower demon!" he shouted.

"Flower demon?" she was totally confused.

"Yes, you're a flower demon!" Noda replied. He looked at the dandelion petals than back at her glowing puples. "And part light demon as well..."

She stared at herself. "A demon?" she asked disbelieve in her voice. "I'm a demon..?"

"Whose flower petals have the ability to heal!" he roared watching the petals. He brandished his scythe. "A cute little flower/light demon who heals," he muttered. "Also one who is about to die!" He came at her.

Out of instinct Minoly put up her fan to protect her face. The movement caused dandelion petals to blow everywhere. They swirled around the shadow demon's head and blocked his vision but not enough. He knocked them aside not realizing they were all slowly falling like snowflakes around Hiei's fallen body. He didn't notice they were glowing either.

The newly discovered flower/light demon saw him swing at her with that scythe. She ducked the blow and shoved her fan up. The small blades embeded themselves in the shadow demon's neck.

Noda's puples shrunk and a gurgled sound escaped his throat.

Gasping at what she had just done Minoly pulled out the blade. Blood splattered all over her face and clothing. "I...I," she stammered staring at him in horror. "I'm sorry.."

Noda grabbed his neck and glared at her. "You witch!" he yelled swinging at her with his weapon.

* * *

The healing power of those dandelion petals stopped at soon as their master was hurt. They were only able to heal Hiei enough to close a few minor wounds as well as bring him back to conciousness. When their purpose was done the flower petals faded and vanished as if they were never there...

The fire/ice demon came to just as Minoly's scream split the air. He sat up surprised.

He saw Minoly standing in front of Noda. She was wearing a white kimono and holding a white fan. He even noticed her hair was purple. _What? She looks exacly like she did in that weird dream I had..._

Noda's scythe cut into her body. Hiei saw blood on the girl and on the shadow demon especially his neck. Suddenly the girl's clothes and hair changed back. The fan turned into her book and dropped out of her right hand.

"No!" he gasped.

Minoy fell backwards. Hiei got up and ran to her. He caught her in his arms before she fell onto the ground.

"Minoly?" he said looking at her concerned.

The girl's face was bleeding. She opened her eyes. The light in them seemed faded. "Hiei?" she asked.

"Minoly, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I sensed you were in trouble," she said, touching the area where his heart was. "I felt it here. I had to help you."

"Minoly..." Her hand dropped and she closed her eyes. "Minoly?"

"Pathetic."

Hiei looked up. "Noda," he growled.

"I thought you didn't have time for love," Noda said mockingly. "Why do you care about her so much? And why.. are you still alive!"

Hiei didn't feel like telling the stupid shadow demon anything. _Baka! Damn baka! _Laying Minoly gently on the ground he stood straight up. "That's none of your concern, Noda!" he snapped. His right arm crackled with electricity. "The thing you should be concerned about is the thing you forgot I had!"

Noda's mocking look froze. "What?" he demanded suddenly enraged.

Hiei began to slowly unwrap the bandage around his right arm. "When you were doing your research on me you forgot one minor thing." Hiei held up his arm. It crackled again. "This!"

Noda's eyes got bigger when he spotted the black dragon tattoo on Hiei's arm. Some how he knew what is was and his expression changed to that of fear and fascination. "The dragon," he said in a lustful voice.

Hiei smiled. "Right," he said. More sparks. "Too bad you won't be around long enough to research it!" He came at the shadow demon. "Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!"

The huge black dragon came out of Hiei's arm and barreled toward Noda like a run away bullet train. Noda didn't even bother moving. His face held a strange expression as the dragon came toward him. The second before the dragon reached him he gave Hiei a strange triumphant look. When he disappeared he was smiling.

The dragon, having served it's purpose, vanished as well.

Hiei stood there panting for a few seconds then sighed. Noda was gone but he felt no better. Something about the shadow demon's face disturbed him greatly. _He died smiling... Smiling? Who would die smiling..? Did.. did he know.. something... about... the dragon.. after all..?_

Hiei pushed it out of his mind. He'd worry about it later. Right now he had other things to worry about. He turned back to Minoly who was lying on the ground covered in blood. He knelt down beside her and rested her head on his arm. "Minoly?"

She opened her eyes again. Yes, he'd been right. The glow had indeed faded.. a lot. "Hiei?" she said weakly.

"Don't talk," he ordered. "Save your energy. It will be all right."

She smiled at him. "So you have... some.. good.. in you.. after all," she said her faded glowing eyes reflecting his image. "I knew.. you did..."

"Minoly..."

She closed her eyes. "I'm glad I got to see it," she said. "Even if it's the last thing I will ever see..."

"Don't say that!" he exploded. He felt tears coming to his eyes but held them back. "_Never _say that! You're stronger than that! Minoly, you can't die! I won't let you!"

She just smiled.

Hiei looked up. Through the trees he spotted what looked like a shrine. _How could I have missed that before?_

He remembered something he'd been told once. If you prayed to the gods in the shrine your prayer would be answered. He didn't believe in that kind of stuff but it was worth a try.

He picked Minoly up. It had to work.

He walked toward the shrine.

_A/N_

_Umm sorry. I am very bad at this stuff. I made up the part about the shrine and the gods. I know very little about japanese traditions. Don't kill me! Okay one of you people asked me how the purple haired girl in Hiei's dream could have been Minoly and now you know. When she goes into her demon form her hair color changes. Kinda liked the Tokyo Mew Mews, Inuyasha (new moon), and Danny Phantom. I hope you liked this chapter. When I created Minoly as a demon I wanted her to be able to fight, just a little bit, and have healing power. In One Piece there was a guy who believed cherry blossoms could heal sick people. I figured since that can happen any flower can heal. :D :sweatdrop: Why else would people bring flowers to people in hospitals..? Umm that's about it. If I made Hiei OOC I am sorry. I am also sorry if there are any spelling or grammer errors I try my best to not have any of them but sometimes it happens. One more thing. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far on this fic. Without them I would never finish this. :D_


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Hiei walked into the shrine and walked toward the alter in the front near the stained glass windows. By the time he'd reached it and set Minoly's bloody body down the girl wasn't breathing.

"Minoly?" he said looking down at her.

When she didn't respond he smashed the alter with his fist. "No!" he shouted at her body. "You can't die! I won't let you die!"

He knelt down and rested his head on her chest. "I can't let you die," he murmured. "For the first time... This is all my fault! I let an innocent person die! I... I can't believe I let this happen. And to her. To someone I just realized I care about!"

_A hundred days had made me older_

_since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

As tears he often held back made their way down his face he intertwined his finges and began to pray. "I.. I don't know what do say," he began. "There's nothing I can say.. expect; I'm sorry for anything I did to deserve this this but... please... please don't blame her. If I can I am willing to take her place.." He looked toward the ceiling. "Just... please don't let her die..."

Dandelion petals blew in the shrine threw the open door. They settled around Hiei and Minoly. They gave off a soft glow that Hiei didn't notice.

He looked down at Minoly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," he told her. "If it hadn't been for me this never would have happened. You would still be alive. Why did you have to be such a fool and hang around me so much?"

A soft gentle voice spoke in his ear. "_Because I love you."_

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you love me? What is it about me that caught your attention? I'm nothing, girl. Nothing at all!"

"_You are something," _that voice insisted. _"If you weren't you wouldn't be here."_

He looked at her face. "_But..."_

_"Just admit it," _the voice went on. "_Just admit you care about someone. Admit you care about her..."_

He nodded. "Yes," he said. He touched Minoly's pale face with his right index finger. "I do.. I do... care.. about.. her..."

The petals glowed with a gentle light. "_Now tell her."_

"How?"

"_Whisper it to her. Whisper it to her heart. You know you can. You have to. She's waited for a long time for someone to tell her they care about her.."_

"But I can't! I don't know how to say it!"

"_Use your heart. The words will come to you."_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Hiei had no idea what that ment. He decided just to try his best. He leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear. "Minoly," he said slowly and gently. "I don't want you to die because of my mistake. I care about you. I l..lo... love... you... I love you. If you understand that please don't die. Please don't leave me alone..."

She still didn't move. "Minoly...?"

An answer seemed to come into his mind just then. One last thing to try. He leaned over. His lips met her's as he kissed her.

The moment he did something strange happened. It felt as if he was trading power. It felt as if his demon power was melding with hers and circulating his life force into her. _What in the world...?_

_Ta-thump. Ta-thump._

A heart beat echoed in his mind. Minoly's heartbeat.

Realizing this Hiei slowly moved his face from hers. He saw her wounds were gone. There was no more blood on her clothing and face. She looked totally normal now.

"Minoly?" he asked.

The girl took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared at his face. "Hiei?" she inquired looking confused.

His eyes closed halfway as he suddenly realized how tired he was. "I'm... glad... you... are... alive...," he said the instant before he collapsed on top of her.

_The miles just keep rollin_

_as the people either way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_but I hope that it gets better as we go_

"Hiei!" the girl gasped sitting up and shaking him. "Hiei! Are you all right? Hiei!"

"He won't be waking up for awhile," a voice said.

Minoly looked up. She half expected Noda's ghost to be there seeking revenge. Instead she saw five people standing at the entrance. "Who.. who are you?' she asked not recognizing them.

"It's us," Yusuke said as he, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkia, and Kurama walked toward the alter.

"Yusuke," the girl said. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you guys," the black haired spirit detective replied.

Kurama walked forward and touched the girl's face. "We were worried something might have happened to you but you seem to be all right." he looked down at Hiei. "What happened?"

Minoly opened her mouth to explain but Genkai cut in. "We can listen to the details later." she examined the fire/ice demon. "First we have to get Hiei back to Kurama's hosue."

"Good idea," Yusuke agreed.

"I'll carry him," Kuwabara offered.

"Thank you, Kuwabara-san," Minoly said bowing.

Kuwabara blushed.

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

* * *

As the group headed back to Kurama's house Minoly asked the blue haired Botan. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I think so," Botan replied looking at the short girl. "Why are you so worried about him?'

"Because it's my fault this happened to him," the girl replied looking at the ground. "If he dies I'll never forgive myself."

Yusuke clapped a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "Hiei's not going to die," he said. "He just used too much of his energy on something. All he needs is sleep."

"By the way," Genkai added walking up beside the girl. "How _did_ he use up so much energy?"

Minoly closed her eyes halfway. "He used it to kill a demon," she replied.

"A demon?' Kurama asked looking back at her. "What kind of demon?"

"A shadow demon named Noda," she replied. "He wanted reveenge on Hiei for something. I'm not exacly sure what it was, though. Hiei had to kill him with this huge black dragon he released from his arm."

Eveyone looked at eachother. "The dragon." Botna said quietly. "Is that the only thing he used his energy for?"

Minoly shook her head. "I think he also used it to... save my life..."

_Everything I know,_

_and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls,_

_when it's all said and done_

_it get hard but it won't take away my love_

"Save your life?" Botan asked. "You mean like revive?"

The girl nodded.

"Hiei doesn't have that kind of power!"

"Then maybe it was me," the girl said softly.

"You?" Kuwabara asked. "How could it be you?"

"I think...," the girl began. "I think I might be a demon too."

This reply brought a silence.

"You're a demon?' Yusuke asked. "But you look like just a normal girl.."

"You look like a normal boy," she added. "Looks don't matter. Anyone could be a demon, even you."

"But how are you sure you're a demon?" Genkai asked.

"When Hiei was in trouble I transformed for a few minutes. I turned into a maiden of some kind.. in a white kimono. My hair also turned purple..."

"Hmm," Kuwabara mused. "A white kimono and purple hair. I bet you looked real pretty like that!"

The others chose to ignore his comment but Yusuke couldn't help saying. "How could you be sure of that? I bet when she turned into that demon her face went all scaley."

Kuwabara glared at him. "Just be glad my hands are full at the moment," he shot back. "If I weren't carrying this little shrimp you'd be dead!"

Kurama ignored them and looked at Minoly thoughtfully. "Maybe that explains those glwoing eyes of yours."

By then they'd reached the fox demons house. Minoly didn't follow them any farther.

"Minoly?" Botan asked looking back at the girl. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," the girl said not meeting her eyes. "But I can't go any farther."

"Why?"

"I just can't!' the girl turned away from the house. "When Hiei wakes up tell him I'm sorry!"

"MINOLY!" Botan shouted but the girl was already gone.

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_A/N_

_This is what I get for reading _Tokyo Mew Mew _too much. Now most of my ideas come from that manga. The part with Hiei kissing Minoly to come back to life came from _Tokyo Mew Mew_. I might as well just make a _Tokyo Mew Mew _fic! Anyway. I stink at shrines. Whenever I think of one I get this dumb catholic church image in my head (Not that catholic churches are bad or anything). Well Hiei was a bit out of character in this chapter. I had to make him that way. If I didn't it wouldn't work. I've never seen him get emotional about anything. Does he ever? I haven't seen the end of the show. Anyway. I hope nobody got offended. I do remember that when Hiei used the Dark Dragon in that tournament he used up all his energy and had to sleep for a few hours. I figured it would be that way if he used it then used his power to revive someone. (Which I'm sure he does _not_ have the ability to do). Well that's all for now. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to get the last ones up as soon as possible._

_**Here Without You **is copywrite Three Doors Down. _


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The first thing Hie saw when he opened his eyes a few days later was a bedroom wall. "What the?" he said sitting up in surprise. "How did I get here?"

"We brought you here," said a voice behind him.

The fire/ice demon turned slightly. He saw Kurama standing in the bedroom doorway. "How..how did you find us?"

"A light."

"A light...?"

"A light led us to the shrine where we found you and Minoly," the fox demon replied.

"Minoly!" Hiei exclaimed suddenly remembering something. "Is Minoly all right?"

Kurama's green eyes held surprise. He'd never seen Hiei so worried about anyone, save for his sister. "She's fine," he answered.

"Where is she?"

"Probably at her house or the school."

Hiei started to get out of bed. "I have to go see her-ouch!" he grabbed his left side which was covered in bandages.

"Hey, easy," Kurama said helping his friend sit back down. "You shouldn't be up you know. Genkai said you would have to stay in bed for at least a week."

"I don't _have_ a week," Hiei protested pushing his friend away. "Besides Genkai doesn't know what she's talking about." the demon opened a drawer and began pulling some clothes out of it. "What I have to do is more important than my injuries right now."

"Same old Hiei," Kurama mumbled. "What is so important?"

"I have to see her."

"Why?" the fox demon asked surprised at the answer.

"I just do," Hiei said pulling out a white T-shirt with a picture of a red fire dragon on the front. "You wouldn't understand."

"All right," Kurama said stepping back. "But take it easy."

"I feel fine!" Hiei insisted pulling on the shirt and dashing out of the room. "Why don't you worry about something else? Like your dinner?"

"What do you-" Kurama smelled something burning just then. "The meat loaf!"

* * *

Hiei found Minoly at the school. She was standing at the bottom of the school bleachers watching a practice baseball game. Hiei stopped when he saw her. _She's alive, _he thought smiling slightly. _That's good._

He started for her again but hesitated. _Why are you stopping? _he asked himself. _She's not mad at you. You have nothing to fear from a fifteen year old girl. Just pretend she's Kuwabara or some other idiot._

Taking a deep breath he began walking once more.

* * *

Minoly stood leaning against the side of the bleachers, her arms folded and her head turned toward the playing field.

_School is still the same as always, _she thought. She sighed. _I haven't seen Hiei in three days. I wonder if he's all right? I hope so. I hope he's not mad at me or something... _Her eyes closed halfway as she stared at the piece of material she held. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again..._

"Minoly."

Her eyes came wide open at the sound of her name. _Is that who I think it is? It couldn't be!_

"Minoly."

The girl turned her head. _It is!_

Hiei.

"Hiei," the girl said looking away. "I thought you..."

"Thought I what?" he asked.

She looked back up. "Didn't want to..."

He gave her a look. "There you go again."

"What?"

"You stopped halfway in your sentence. When will you learn to complete one?"

She blushed. "I.. uh..."

"Stop it!" he said walking up to her. "That's real annoying!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

He smiled. "I forgive you. So," he said putting his hand on the bleacher right next to her head. "How have you been doing?"

"Um.. fine," she said shrinking a little. "How about you?"

"For the most part... exceptable."

"So umm... why did you come here?" she wanted to know. "I thought you'd never want to see me again after what had happened..."

"Who said that?" he demanded.

"Well I haven't seen you in three days and I thought-" she began.

"That is not why I didn't come to see you!" he interupted knowing what she was going to say. "I was just healing that is all!"

"Oh," she said slowly. "That's good." then she asked. "Um.. why did you come here?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"What?"

First he wanted to know something. "Do you hate me?"

"No!" she replied surprised at the question. "I don't hate you. Why would I? Do you hate me?"

"No." _C'mon, Hiei, just tell her! _"Um... Minoly..."

"Yes?"

"I'd better say this before I realize how stupid it is."

"What?"

His eyes locked with her's. "I love you," he said in a rush.

She blinked. "You what?"

He looked away. "I love you." _This topic is getting stupid._

"You do?"

He turned away realizing how stupid he felt now. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you. You probably think I'm nuts being so forward like that... I'll go now..."

He started to walk away.

"Don't!" Minoly shouted wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He turned his head to look at her face. Her purple eyes bled tears. "Don't go!' she pleaded. "I.. I'm glad you love me." she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of his neck. "You don't realize how much I've beeen wanting to hear you say that to me..."

"Minoly..." he said.

She let him go and stood back a few paces. "Without you I would be dead right now," she said. "You saved my life, Hiei. You're a good person."

She's said that before. He turned to face her. _Good person... good person..._

She opened her eyes and smiled softly though she was still crying. "You proved that," she said her teary eyes sparkling. "The thing is.. I ... I love you too..."

"Minoly?"

"So," she went on. "Don't go away. Please... don't leave me again..."

Hiei said nothing. He stared at her a minute.

She stared back. She waited. It all depended on what he did.

Suddenly the fire/ice demon walked up to her. He grabbed her face in his hands. He brought it in close and kissed her lips.

The girl stood there in shock. She hadn't expected that. But... she'd wanted it to happen this way as well... slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

When he let her go a minute later he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

She blushed and smiled. "R...really?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Hiei," she said looking downward.

"Yes?"

She lifted up the things she held. "These are yours."

He stared at it. "My shirt...," he said taking it. Something fell out and clattered onto the ground. "...and my sword?"

She nodded. "I've had the shirt," she replied. "That woman Genkai gave me the sword to sharpen for you..."

He stared at the items a moment. "Thank you."

Her eyes sparkled. "You're welcome, Hiei-san."

"By the way," he said. "I think this belongs to you." he handed her a rectangular object.

When she took it she knew exactly what it was. "My book!" she exclaimed looking up at him. "I thought I had lost it for good! I went back to the forest and couldn't find it."

"I had it," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it back to you sooner." he tapped the cover and admited something he'd never tell anyone. "I read it on the way here. It's nice."

She smiled as she hugged the book to herself. "Yes. Yes, it is." her glowing eyes locked on him. "Yes, it is."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Now, we're even," she said moving away.

Hiei smiled as he took her hand. "Maybe."

They started walking out of the school yard. As they did the wind blew up and showered them in dandelion petals.

_A/N_

_He he he! This isn't over yet! I still have one more thing to go! Anyway. I know Hiei is OOC but I have no idea how he acts in a romance way. I've never seen it. (I've never seen the end of the series either) Heheh. Well I hope you like the chapter aside from the OOC ness. I tried my best to make him in character but I don't think I did a very good job. I am sorry for that. _


	18. Epolgue

Epologue

Hiei stepped gingerly onto the ice. Instantly he went careening across the frozen lake. "Whoa!" he exclaimed pinwheeling his arms for balance.

A hand caught his arm and kept him upright. He looked over his shoulder. Minoly.

"Um.. thank you," he stammered.

"No problem," she said smiling. "But you should be more careful."

"I _told _you I couldn't skate," he defended himself.

"Hmm," she said nodding. "So you had." She looked upward. "Just look at that!"

Hiei also looked up. He saw an ice capped mountain looming over the snow covered trees. With the open sky and the twinkling stars the view looked magnificent.

Hiei sighed.

At first when he and his friends arrived at the mountain resort he hadn't been happy about being forced to get especially when Yuskue had teased him about Minoly also coming up there later. The first night of their arrival he thought he'd seen a shadow in the forest that looked out of place. He had gone to investigate but had found nothing.

As he'd leaned against a tree trying to figure out what he had seen someone had put their hand on his shoulder. When he'd turned to see who it was he'd found himself staring into the face of Minoly Akari. She had looked like an angel in her sparkling snow white coat and hat.

"Minoly," he'd said startled. "It's just you."

"Yes," she'd said nodding. "Were you expecting someone else?"

He'd shaken his head. "No," he'd replied. "I just thought I saw something that is all."

"Noda?"

He'd nodded.

"But, Hiei, you killed him," she had reminded him. "Over four months ago."

"I know," he'd said looking away from her. "Maybe I'm just not over it yet."

"Maybe," she'd said as snow had begun to fall. "But maybe it's time to finally let it go."

He had noddded once again. "I know. But I can't help feeling that he'd somehow survived."

She'd gone quiet for a moment then had said. "Well there's nothing left for you to do. You just have to trust yourself and have faith. If Noda were still alive he would have come after you by now."

"Maybe."

She's put her hand on his shoulder again. "You don't have anything else to worry about," she'd told him. "You did all you could. There's nothing else left to do. Just let go..."

* * *

Now as he stood there staring at the view he realized she was right. He _had_ to let it go. There was nothing left to worry about. Noda was dead and he was never coming back.

Ever.

"Now," she said tugging on the sleeve of his coat. "Do you want to try this again?'

He turned his head and stared at her beautiful face. He smiled.

There were other things he needed to think about. Mostly the creature standing right in front of him in a snow white coat and hat with black hair blowing around her pale face and highlighting her glowing purple eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

Then hand and hand they glided over the sparkling frozen water.

_A/N_

_Sorry I disappointed some people with the end. I got so many suggestions for this I've decided to write a sequeal. Keep watch for it okay? To everyone who has read this fic and reviewed it thank you for the support. Without it I wouldn't have finished it. THANKS!_


End file.
